Unnoticeable
by angiloy15
Summary: As the school year's about to end Hermione finds herself trapped between her feelings towards everything and everyone she cares about,this is dedicated to all HermioneHarry fanatics with a pinch of GinnyDraco in it,enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

It was one of those ordinary days when Hermione Granger and her friends Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were all walking together and heading towards the great hall to have some breakfast.

As they sat down next to each other Hermione mentioned something about her dream last night "hey guys! You wouldn't guess what I dreamt last night" she said a bit laughing

"what Mione? You failing in class?" Ron teased as he ate his toast bread

"Oh Ron! You are so stubborn!" Ginny said as she slapped his arm

"what is it then Mione?" asked Harry ignoring Ginny and Ron's argument

"well, it's actually impossible because Ginny and I don't fight for anything, ever!" she said as she as she played with her soup "I dreamt that Ginny and I fought over a certain guy! Unbelievable right?" Hermione asked chuckling

"Yeah! Certainly ridiculous!" Ginny added raising her fist in the air "were friends Mione, not one guy can ever change that!" she added as Harry and Ron starred at them

"am so glad then Ginny" Hermione said as they held hands

"you girls are so emotional!" Ron said as he stood up from the table

"where are you going Ron?" asked Harry as he stood up from the table too

"somewhere where there wont be any girls getting all emotional" he said as he widened his eyes and shook his hands in the air.

Hermione and Ginny just starred at him and rolled their eyes as they watched Harry and Ron disappear from the hall.

"so did you notice what the guy looked like?" asked Ginny excitedly

"no, am afraid not" she said as she tried clearing her mind

"oh, okay then…" Ginny said as she stood up "we should go back to the common room to refresh a bit…" Ginny suggested

"oh, okay…but I kind of wanted to go for a walk out to get some fresh air"

"well, okay just don't take too long, okay?" Ginny asked

"okay" Hermione agreed as she nodded and walked out near the lake trying to clear her mind.

As she finished breathing some fresh air, she was about to turn around when she bumped into someone all of a sudden.

* * *

hey guys!...this is my second fanfict,so hope all of you will enjoy reading it!...I've posted two Chapters so you'll all know where the story's going...oh!and please review!thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2:Have We Met?

**Chapter 2: Have we met?**

"oh my!" she screamed as they fell in the ground at the same time

"am terribly sorry Ms. Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her stand up

"yeah am okay…I" she said not being able to continue as she looked at him

"you seem familiar…have me met?" she asked still starring at him

"oh, really? Maybe because we both go to the same school" he added laughing

"yeah your right that's probably it" she said placing her hand through her hair

"by the way I'm…." he tried introducing himself when "come on Cedric! Times wasting!" someone screamed from far away "yeah am coming!" he said as he waved back

"am sorry…maybe I'll catch you next time?" he asked as he ran towards the person, Hermione just watched him run away as she headed back to her dorm still wondering who she bumped into and what house he was from.

When she arrived at her dorm she was surprised by Ginny running towards her "Mione! You wouldn't guess who I ran into! The most amazing guy ever!" Ginny jumped as she shook Hermione's arms to her excitement

"calm down Ginn would you?" she asked sarcastically trying to calm her down "who is this amazing guy ever anyway?" Hermione asked as she headed to her room with Ginny on her tail

"I have no idea! But I know he's the one for me!" she said dramatically lying down on Hermione's bed

"yeah, I hope so Ginn…" Hermione said as she remembered the guy she bumped into just a few minutes ago, as she placed her clothes on her bed for later.

Heading towards the shower room, not being able to knock, when she opened the door someone was inside taking a shower.

Alarmed she turned around and apologized "am so sorry…I didn't think anyone was here…" she said as her knees shook a bit

"it's okay…I didn't think of locking the door either so it's my fault…" he explained trying to give her a brake

Hermione was stunned when she heard him speak, "Harry?" she asked with a loud voice

"Mione?" Harry also asked in shock

"am sorry…I better just leave…" Hermione said, before she could leave Harry grabbed her arm

"it's okay…I don't mind company…" he said smiling

Hermione turned red because of what he said, facing the door not trying to look at him

Harry placed his hands on her cheek and made her face towards him, "Mione, you look shocked...?" Harry asked smirking

Hermione couldn't say anything, she was still too stunned of what was happening at the moment, finally having the courage to say something "Harry, I better go…" she said pulling away from him

When she finally closed the door she was relieved, "but what just happened there?" she asked herself as she headed to her room.

* * *

this chapter a bit extreme I know...but that's the only thing I can think of right now...so thats all I can add...hey!watch out for the coming soon Chapter!more extreme then ever!so please review this chapter thnx! 

-anGiLoY15-


	3. Chapter 3:Organizing a dance, fun?

Thank you so much to darkwhiterose for the review!

**Chapter 3: organizing a dance, fun?**

"Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked whispering trying to avoid Prof. Snape's attention. Hermione was still shocked of what just happened back in the common room few hours ago

"Yeah…am fine…" she answered back a bit nervous

"What happened? You're not usually like this"

"nothing Ginn…am just sleepy that's all…" she said trying to make an excuse, she didn't want to tell Ginny of what happened in the shower room with Harry even if she was her best friend, what would she think?

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked concerned

"Yeah…am sure…" Hermione said glancing over to where Harry and Ron were seated, he caught her looking at him and he just smiled at her.

"excuse me Prof. Snape can I just make a quick announcement?" someone asked from outside the door "okay fine 5 minutes Mr.Diggory" he said agreeing, as he stepped out the door

As Cedric came inside smiling to the students as he came forward to the center of the room. Hermione just gasped and was surprised to see him standing before her "good afternoon fellow students! I'm Cedric Diggory…" he said introducing himself

Hermione's eyes were glued at him as he continued with his announcement,

"I'm from Hufflepuff, and I just wanted to announce that our school is planning to have a small party, well…dance actually…for all the house and I have been assigned to organize this dance…"

Everyone was excited to hear that there would be a dance, that would mean partying till dawn, "and I well…want to ask for your cooperation…" he said with a loud voice for all to hear

"That's him!" Ginny said to Hermione, as she looked at Ginny in surprise, "really?" she asked smiling "yes!" she said as she looked back at him

"And that's by asking some representatives from all of the houses to participate, and that means I'll need about 3 representatives for the Gryffindor house…" Cedric said holding a pen and paper in his hand

"Anyone whose interested in the job?" he asked the students

"I would!" Ginny raised her hand as high as she could hoping to get in the spot

"Okay then…anyone else?"

Hermione couldn't possibly waste her time planning and organizing a dance she couldn't possibly… "How about you Ms.Granger?" Cedric asked winking at her

"Ah…well…uhm…"

"Come on Mione! It'll be fun! You'll see!" Ginny said trying to convince her

"Well…okay then…if you say so…" she said finally agreeing

"I do too!" Harry shouted all of a sudden raising his hand

"Harry, what are you doing?, you can't!" Ron said surprised at Harry

"Ginny's right! It'll be fun!" Harry said to Ron

"It's sissy if you ask me, A dance?...what crap!" he teased as he looked at Ginny

"You don't have to join if you don't want to anyway…" Harry added

"Okay then! Thank you to all of you! I'll be seeing all the representatives tomorrow morning for our first meeting, let's say 8:00 am sharp?" he said looking at Hermione and Ginny. As he stepped out and thanked Prof. Snape for the time.

Hermione was just surprised she agreed to organize a dance, she probally won't have a date to go with, but more importantly how he knew about her already

"Cedric Diggory huh?" Ginny asked herself a loud for Hermione to hear "this is going to be fun" she giggled "yeah…loads of fun…" Hermione said burying her hands on her head

Later that night when Hermione was in her room trying to study for the test the next day, but couldn't concentrate, _could Cedric be the guy Ginny and me are going to fight about?_ She asked herself, something tells me this is going to end up bad she said with a bad feeling in her stomach

* * *

Please send reviews...the more reviews I get I'll make sure to post the upcoming Chapters earlier...that's a promise!thanks to all in advance! 


	4. Chapter 4: A Quick Dip

**Chapter 4: A Quick Dip**

Hermione woke up suddenly stunned, sweating a bit as she looked at her desk clock which said 5:00 am

"Mione? You awake?" someone from outside asked, knocking

"Yeah…I am now…" Hermione said as she put on her robe and opened the door, surprised to find Harry out her door

"Harry? What are you doing up this time? Our meeting is not for 3 hours…." She asked rubbing her eyes a bit

"Look am sorry if I woke you up…it's just that…well…uhm…" he said kind of nervously

"Harry…could we talk about this some other time…I kind of don't feel like talking at the moment…." She said trying to avoid whatever Harry was about to say

"Oh…okay then…sorry then…see you later then?" he asked turning around

"Yeah…" she said closing the door, relieved to be able to escape what he was about to tell her, she didn't know why Harry was acting differently these past few days and it was weird enough for her

She headed back to her bed and tried to get back to sleep, she tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep she decided to take a short walk outside, she took her jacket and headed out

As she stepped out the cold breeze directly hit her, the grass wet as she walked to the lake, she noticed the water was sparkling, how wonderful it must be to take a quick swim

She never imagined herself swimming the lake only with her underwear on, since no one else was there why not? She said as she took off her shirt then her silk pajama pants, and dived in the water

It was cold but refreshing at the same time, it made her feel alive and free, it feels great! She said to herself as she placed her hands through her hair

"Yeah, isn't it?" someone interrupted her from behind, and was surprised to see Cedric standing in front of her

"Cedric?!" she said as she placed her hands on her arms, covering her cleavage and the fact that she was only in her underwear

"It's okay…don't be alarmed…" he said as he sat down on the ground, looking at her

"uhm…this is pretty awkward for me…I better go…." She said coming out of the water dripping wet, gathering her clothes

"I never noticed you had such a great body Granger…" he said blocking her way, smirking at her, almost the kind of smirk Harry had given her

"Thanks…I guess she replied sarcastically

Cedric just laughed, he watched her as she dressed up and as she headed back to her room, "I'll see you at 8, don't forget…" he said reminding her

"Yeah, I can't wait…" she said still walking and winking at him at the same time

I can't believe I just did that, she said to herself as she came in her room, good thing everyone was still sleeping and didn't notice she was gone.

She took a towel and whipped her hair dry, finally able to dress in dry clothes, she was finally able to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected**

"I hate you Mione!, I thought you were my friend!" Ginny screamed as tears fell from her eyes with both anger and sadness

"But Ginn…I…" Hermione tried to explain but got caught off

"Don't! I don't need your excuses!" she said as she left her in the room, cold and shattered on the floor

Hermione woke up from her dream, whoa! What a dream she said to herself as she rubbed her eyes, but what did it all mean? She asked herself as she sat at the end of her bed side.

"Mione!, wake up! It's almost 8!" screamed Ginny from out the door

"What?" Hermione asked still confused from her dream

"The meeting? Were representatives for the dance, remember?" she said sarcastically

"Oh crap! It totally slipped my mind! Am going to get ready!" she said as she hurried to her closet, because of her eagerness to get dressed she didn't notice she wore her shirt in the wrong way.

Rushing to the door and pulling Ginny along, "Mione!" Ginny screamed trying to get Hermione to stop for a moment, almost entering the classroom where they would be meeting the other representatives

"What is it Ginn, I thought we were in a hurry?" asked Hermione looking all surprised

"We are, but you don't want to go in dressing like that do you?" Ginny asked pointing to her wrong sided shirt

"Oh…" Hermione replied in shock, laughing

"Oh Mione…go get dressed up and met me here okay?" she said upon entering the room, almost hearing the other representatives chatter away

Hermione quietly took a breath and headed back to the common room, when she arrived she saw the common room was empty, everyone should be in class right now she said to herself, because she was kind of in a hurry she didn't have time to close the door, she even left it wide open

No one was even there, as she was removing her shirt, someone from behind came making her jump, "ah! Harry? It's you…" she said nervously covering her chest with her shirt

"Yeah…uhm…since Ginny said you came back here I thought maybe you wanted company…and" Harry explained cautiously rubbing his hair with his hand, leaning on the door

"uhm…Harry…as you can see am kind of well…in my underwear if you didn't notice…"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that…" he said as he drew nearer to her

"Harry? WH…at are you doing?" she asked nervously almost falling off her feet

"nothing, I just wanted to see if…" he said as he put one hand on her cheek, her looking at him wondering why, him drawing his face nearer to hers

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked trying to pull away but found it a bit hard to resist

As they touched each others lips, she immediately lost it, she forgot everything, as they landed on her bed still kissing, it felt so good, and nothing she's ever tried before

She removed his shirt, he was on top of her, forgetting exactly who she was kissing, one of her best friend! Harry of all people, they stopped when they heard someone come in

"Mione? You there? The meeting's about to start…and we can't start without you…and Harry?" she said in shock as she came in, seeing Hermione and Harry on top of her bed, half naked

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed looking the other direction, walking out of the room

Hermione immediately pushed Harry off of her, putting on her shirt, chasing after Ginny

"Ginny wait! It's not what you think at all…" she said as she pulled Ginny's arm, facing each other

"Mione…I don't know what to think…I mean…I…" Ginny said confused and still in shock

"I promise you…nothing happened! Honest!" Hermione said raising her hand

"Let's just forget about it okay Mione?...it's no big deal really…right?"

"Yeah, lets!" Hermione replied as she and Ginny headed out the door back to the classroom where the meeting was going to be held

Finally being to sit down, Harry entered after they did, taking a sit next to Hermione and Ginny, and they acted as if nothing happened, and that's just how it has to be, Harry was just probably just in shock, that kiss didn't mean anything, did it? Hermione wondered on her mind over and over again

* * *

Okay, after this Chapter the other Chapter's are about to get a little bit longer now, so please keep reading to understand the story more, still needing more reviews!thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: So Much for House Unity

**Chapter 6: So Much for House Unity**

"Good morning to all of you, I guess we all know why were here…" Cedric as he stood in the platform for everyone to hear him, everyone from different houses were there, each and everyone different from another's personalities, this is going to be hard Hermione said to herself

"Yes, we all do obviously…" someone from the crowd smirked, as everyone looked at the door as someone entered, "Malfoy?" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time, looking at him in surprise

"What are you two mud blood's looking at?" he asked hissing at them, as he and his other companions laughed and sat at the other side of the room

"Well, so glad you can join us Draco…" Cedric said taking a deep breath, it was clear that he was having a hard time with all these different personalities that just wont mix and the dance was mostly about house unity, so much for house unity, Hermione blurted out loud

"Serves what you know little Ms. Know-it-all" Draco teased as he looked at her coldly,

"No one even told me Granger here was going to be one of the representatives…oh, this is going to be much funnier with her around, what does she know about having fun anyway?" he continued on, as the other representatives laughed

Hermione too embarrassed of what he just said couldn't say anything, she was tongue tide, she knew he was right, she didn't know one thing about organizing a dance, never the less having fun, she was always busy studying to do so

"Oh, Shut up Malfoy!" Ginny said all of a sudden, standing up from her sit as she placed her hands on her hips

"Why do you care, Weasel?" he said hissing at her

"Am surprised your even here, You don't even know what other people like, all you care about is yourself, what do you know about satisfying other peoples needs?, Isn't that what the 'representatives' as yourself is suppose to do in this dance?" she added smiling as she flipped her hair

"I…uh…" Draco tried to make an excuse but couldn't, he knew as well what the Weasel said was true, he knew absolutely nothing about other people's needs instead of his own, that's how Malfoy's were born,

"Oh, Shut up!" he shouted as he headed towards her, he took his wand out of his pocket, "_silenco_!" he shouted pointing it at her, casting a spell to make her quiet

She couldn't say anything, she was struggling to say something but was still under Draco's spell

"What did you do? _Densaugeo!"_ Hermione said casting a spell on Draco as well, which made his teeth grow bigger in an instant, everyone laughed at the sight,

"Granger!" Draco shouted at her, before he could say another spell Cedric interrupted him

"Stop it!" Cedric shouted

"Were here because we want to organize a dance for every house, to have unity with one another, not start another war…" he said as he got between Ginny and Draco

"This isn't over yet mud blood's" Draco said as he went back to his sit

Ginny only gave him a grin because she still couldn't speak, as she sat back down

"This is going to take much work then I thought…" Cedric said as he walked back to the platform

"Ginny, why'd you have to do that?" Hermione asked holding her arm

Ginny only smiled at her, trying to signal something but Hermione didn't actually understand

"You amaze me Ginn….you truly are a Weasley…" Hermione said giving her a smile

"Okay people! Let's just have this shall we? I noticed not all of us are well….good with socializing with another so here's the plan I've made up so we wouldn't waste much time…" Cedric said as he glanced at everyone,

As they sat there in silence, curiously wondering what he had in mind, what could it be? Everyone wondered to themselves

* * *

hey everyone!...I want to say thankyou to all who gave reviews!...hope you'll all still keep reading the story!...altough reviews are still needed!...thanks!... 


	7. Chapter 7: This is for the best

**Chapter 7: This is for the best**

Everyone waited for Cedric to announce what his plan was, everyone sat quietly, no one making a sound, as they looked at Cedric, who they can tell was having a very difficult time with them, sitting down on the floor while rubbing his head back and forth, after a few moments of silence, he finally stood up and came back to the platform

"Am sorry if not most of you will agree on what I have planned to do but it's the only solution I can think of to get all of your cooperation and if we want to finish planning by the end of the Christmas brake…." he said as he placed his hands on his hips

Still everyone sat quietly as they waited for his announcement about his plan

"I will be pairing you all with a different house member and will be assigning each pair with something to accomplish…" he said as he gave a quick glance at Hermione, but broke off as he continued on with his announcement

"You all did agree to be representatives so please no complaining…let's all just try to work together somehow…"

"I guess that means we won't to together on organizing then huh?" Hermione asked Ginny as she lowered her voice

Ginny patted her on the back and assured her that it will all be all right somehow, even if she couldn't talk Hermione knew what she meant

"I guess so…" Hermione said feeling a bit better

"I'll post the list of pairs tomorrow…see you all by then…good bye" Cedric said as he cleared the papers from the desk and walked to the door

"And don't forget about the ball before the brake!" Cedric added as he came out to the door

Every year before Christmas Hogwarts held a ball for all the 3rd and 4th year's, the only time when a younger year can come is when they have been invited by the older years

Everyone stood up to leave as well, "Nice job mud bloods!" Draco smirked at Ginny and Hermione as he passed them through the door

Ginny waved and pulled her hair, "That must mean she's angry huh?" Hermione asked Harry,

"Yup, definitely!" he replied back

Starring at her stomp on the ground, heading outside to go to the Hospital Wing to reverse the spell

She didn't wait for Hermione; she was such in a rush to get there she didn't wait for her

"Hey Ginn!...wait!" Hermione shouted trying to get Ginny to slow down, everyone was already out but before she could get out the door Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest

"Mione, we have to talk, about what just happened earlier" he explained looking at her straight in the eye

"What? You mean that little kiss? It was nothing Harry, I know you were just saddened…no biggie…really!" Hermione replied back with a nervous tone, as her stomach did flip flops as Harry held her tight

"But…it's not…"

"Look Harry, I don't know what just happened back there but I know it didn't mean anything to you…and neither did it to me!" Hermione said with a bit of disappointment in her eyes, of course it meant a lot to her, it was after all her very first kiss, she was lying to Harry and herself, she knew it wouldn't be too good for him or her,

the war was coming and that meant trouble for both of them especially Harry, he couldn't have weaknesses and if they had an affair, that meant he did, and that just can't be, what hurt her more was knowing every decision they made would somehow affect them because of the war coming

"Trust me Harry! This is for the best! For you and me! But especially for you!" she added along with teary eyes, the tears just about to fall, but she didn't want Harry to see her cry, she held it in,

Hermione was a very self-controlled girl and she could easily hide her feelings and pretend, finally being able to get loose from Harry's grip

"But Mione, I just don't see how this is for the best…I mean…" Harry said trying to continue as Hermione interrupted him "You might not see how this may be for our best but at least I know you'll be safer if we'd just not Harry…" she said as she walked out the door


	8. Chapter 8: 10 signs and 1 Mr Perfect

**Chapter 8: 10 signs and 1 Mr. Perfect**

Hermione hurriedly went to the common room they still had a class next, and she had to change, and refresh herself a bit since she was in a hurry just this morning, she saw the door of Ginny's room open, and the lights were on, she went to check whether Ginny was inside,

"Ginny? Are you there?" Hermione asked knocking on the other side of the opened door,

"Yeah, am inside Mione, come on in"

When Hermione came in she noticed Ginny wasn't dressed for their next class instead she was writing on her bed "Ginny? What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she sat next to her on her bed

"Am writing…" Ginny replied not looking up but still glued herself to her writing

"I can see that silly, writing about what exactly?" Hermione asked Ginny curiously trying to glance at what she was writing

"A list…"

"A list? What kind of list?" Hermione asked in surprise

"A list that will somehow show you who the perfect guy is…" Ginny said finally able to look at Hermione

"The perfect guy? Is there such a thing as the perfect guy?" Hermione asked raising one of her eye brows

"You might not believe there is Mione…but let me tell you…there is such thing as 'love'" Ginny said dramatically

"So by just making a list you are able to find the perfect guy for you?" Hermione asked sarcastically lying down on her belly

"No, the list works like this, 10 signs of how you'll know who the perfect guy is for you, and when he does everything in it…he's your soul mate!" Ginny said getting all excited as she squeezed the notebook she wrote on tightly upon her chest with both arms

"What?! You seem pretty whacked out right now do you know that Ginn?" Hermione commented with a small laugh

"It can't hurt to try Mione…" Ginny added with a grin

Hermione thought about it for a while, and guessed Ginny made some sense, for once, she was always the kind of girl who day dreams, always believes in happy endings and prince charming but now she made some sense for once

"Okay Ginn, I'll go with you here, so how exactly does the list start?" Hermione asked sitting up straight

"Let's make a list on a few signs for you to know who your soul mate really is, and check out everything he had accomplished since then…clear enough?" Ginny explained taking a clean sheet of paper out of her notebook

"Okay, if you say so…" Hermione said as she wrote on the paper

Few minutes after she wrote, she showed Ginny her list

1.He'll play with your hair

2.Tell you your beautiful

3.Slow dance with you even if there's no music

4. Always be there for you

5. He'll make you laugh when you're upset

6. He'll sing to you no matter how awful he's voice is

7. He'll let you sleep in his arms

8. Kiss you in the rain

9. When he falls in love with you, he'll tell you

Ginny read it and glanced at it until but before she could read the 10th item on her list Ron suddenly came in "Hey Ginn…your suppose to get ready not write another one of your silly lists" he said as he pulled the paper right from Ginny's hands

"Give it back Ronald!" Ginny said as she tried getting it back from Ron, when she finally got hold of the paper, it got thorn, she only had half of the paper,

"Ooopsie! It got thorn…" Ron teased as he tried reading the half he got, which was smaller then the piece Ginny got

"Okay Ron, give it back…." Hermione said as she took the piece of paper from his hands, placing the small piece of paper in her pocket

"You two are such great friends aren't you?" Ron said as he gave them a weird look as he finally went out

"Am so sorry…I don't know how were related…." Ginny said looking all annoyed

"No need to apologize, you think having him as a brother is annoying? Wait until you become friends…now that's annoying…" Hermione explained laughing,

"But he's right! I better get ready as well…see you after…" she added as she opened the door slightly,

"Hey Mione! How about the 10th thing on the list?" Ginny asked showing her the thorn piece of paper

"I think I'll keep it to myself for now…" Hermione said as she gave Ginny a little smile almost outside, "okay…I think you might want this as well…You might not believe in true love but I know there's a guy out there that deserves someone extraordinary like you…how else can he be called Mr. Perfect without the Perfect girl?" Ginny said with a smile on her face as she handed her the paper

"Thanks Ginn…You're the best" Hermione said as she gave Ginny a small bear hug, she couldn't ask for a more better friend then Ginny, She always knew how to make her smile and make her feel better, isn't that what best friend's do?

"Oh, and thanks for helping me with the ferret problem earlier!" Ginny added, giving her a smile

"No problem, I should be the one thanking you…" Hermione added, getting inside her room


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing is fair in this war

**Chapter 9: Nothing is fair in this war**

Few moments after Hermione had dressed up, she remembered the list that they made earlier, as she took the piece of paper out of her pocket, placing it on her drawer, why she didn't show Ginny the last thing on her list was her own little secret, but that didn't mean she also believes in the 'perfect guy' because there really isn't in this world and talk about amusing,

a list? How totally naïve! I should have known better, Hermione said to herself, but I did promise Ginny I'd try…she sighed and waited outside for Ginny next to the fireplace as she sat down on the couch, placing her feet up, as she starred at the fire, the flames growing bigger and smaller, lost in her thoughts before someone sat down beside her

"What are you doing here by yourself? Isn't class starting in about 5 minutes?" Harry asked not looking at her but staring at the fire as well

"Actually am waiting for Ginny…" she explained as she didn't even move a muscle

"Listen…Mione…I.."

"Harry…don't! Don't say anything…" Hermione said almost shouting as she finally starred at him, she can see the hurt in him, just by looking at his eyes, the war coming nearer it hurts to see him like this, and he was going to do anything to keep everyone safe from it all, even if it meant his own life in return

Harry suddenly stood up in front of her "What am I suppose to do then Mione? Watch and wait for something to happen? Am not like that! I can't take it anymore! I just got to get these feelings out before who knows what happens to me after the war!"

"Shit Harry! Don't even say that!" Hermione said as she stood up from the couch, starring at his eyes

"Why can't I? Damn Mione! Am only saying it because it's the truth! No one knows what would happen after the war! No damn person!" he said as tears filled his eyes filled with anger, fear and sadness at the same time

"Harry…" Hermione said as she placed her hands on his eyes whipping the tears from his cheeks, "I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me…don't you think am doing this because I only want what's best for you!" she added as tears fell from her eyes,

Her heart couldn't handle what was happening; it was filled with so much sadness

Harry lifted her chin up for him to face her as tears rolled down her cheeks, then he gave her a quick hug, it was tight like it was the end of the world, she didn't want to let go, she didn't want him to leave her; the war didn't make anything fair for anyone

"uhm…Excuse me! Am I interrupting anything here?" Ginny asked as she cleared her throat as she saw them still in a hug

"Ginny!" Hermione said as she pulled away from the hug, whipping her tears and quickly fixed her hair

"Shall we go then?" Ginny asked as she took a small piece of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear

"Yeah…su-re" Hermione said unsurely as she looked at Harry and headed towards Ginny

"What happened back there?" Ginny asked as they got out of the common room and were on their way to class

"What? Oh, you mean the hug? Nothing…we just wanted to…uhm…" Hermione said trying to find an excuse

"Mione…are you and Harry uhm…how should I say this? Together or anything?" Ginny asked as she opened the door

"What?! Of course not!" Hermione said looking at her surprised "How can you say that?"

"Well…I just thought that maybe…you two were…"

"I don't want to even hear this Ginn…" Hermione said as she raised her hand signaling her to stop

"Well…okay then…if you say so Mione…" Ginny said as they took their sits

Harry came in, glancing over to Hermione before he could say anything Ron shouted from the other side of the room

"Harry! Over here!" Ron shouted to Harry, signaling him to sit next to him

Harry just smiled and walked to where Ron was, sitting next to him as they talked about something

After class Hermione and Ginny stayed in the common room for the night, trying to study but all Hermione could do was keep thinking about Harry, what he had said earlier

"Mione, you okay?" Ginny asked as she stood up from the floor almost tripping from all the books on the floor, sitting next to Hermione on the couch

"Am okay…I guess am just a bit distracted…" Hermione explained as she tried concentrating on reading the book

"Okay Mione, this time am not taking any of your excuses…" Ginny said as she held the book down from Hermione's face, trying to get her attention

"Ginn…I was reading that…"

"Oh really? Then tell me what were you reading?" Ginny

"Potions…" Hermione said in confidence not knowing what she really was reading about

"Yeah right! Then how come this book says Transfiguration?" Ginny said as she pointed to the cover of the book

"Big deal? So am not able to concentrate on my studies at the moment…" Hermione said as she backed away from the couch and heading to the balcony

"Mione, I only want to talk…after all…" Ginny said as she followed Hermione into the balcony

"I know Ginn…I know you only want to be there for me…but right now…I kind of don't feel like talking…I hope you understand…" Hermione said as she starred at the ground

"Yeah, I understand you Mione, just know that am here when you need me…" Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug and went back inside, leaving her to her thoughts, as the wind blew through her face and hair her heart ran fast she knew something was coming and it isn't good at all, when she was about to go in something went through her head, as she fell to her knees "Harry…be safe" she said to herself as tears rolled down her eyes

* * *

hmmmm...things might seem a little bit complicated right now but promise things will get better soon!...That's probally why I rated this story "drama"...lolz...Watch out for the upcoming Chapters!...oh and thanks for the reviews so far!


	10. Chapter 10: Blue Sweater

**Chapter 10: Blue Sweater**

Hermione woke up with a major headache, as she realized she and Ginny fell asleep next to the fireplace, she looked at Ginny who was still fast asleep on the floor next to the pile of books from last night's study night

She stood up from the couch and walked through the room without waking Ginny up, she came in her room and took a blanket out of her room and placed it on Ginny

"Sleep tight Ginn…" she silently whispered as she walked out of the balcony trying to get some fresh air, as the morning breeze came and greeted her

"Mione? You're up early?" Ron said from inside as he stepped out in the balcony with her

"Ron? I woke up with a headache, how about you? What's your excuse?" Hermione teased as she leaned on the ledge

"Maybe because I've been thinking…and couldn't sleep well last night…" he explained as he tried fixing his hair which was a total mess

"You think?" she asked raising her eyebrow, trying to sound amusing

"Ha-ha. Very funny Mione…but really…" Ron said as he ignored her comment, he even surprised Hermione, he never let anyone get away with insulting him, he must be really serious these days, Hermione said to herself

"So what have you been thinking about?" Hermione asked

"You know the war is coming faster then ever…well…am getting nervous of what would happen after all of it…" he said as he didn't even dare to look at her, she starred at him with surprise, he's never been this serious in a long time

"Ron, this war is affecting all of us, You, me even Harry…" she said almost not able to finish, her heart felt crushed, she knew there was a big possibility she'd loose everything and everyone she knew because of this war

"That's why…I have a favor to ask you" Ron said as he looked at her

"Okay, what is it?" Hermione asked curiously

"Take care of Ginny for me…and everyone else…" he said as he came back inside, not looking back at her, that saddened her, she didn't think he cared that much, he wasn't the only one who was worried for the people he loved

"I will Ron…" she whispered to herself, I just don't know how, everything is happening so fast, soon she and some other students would be joining Dumbledore to battle against Voldemort and that was going to take more then magic

She didn't know if she was going to come out of the battle field alive herself, but one thing's for sure, she's going to stick to her promise no matter what

"Mione? You're awake? Why didn't you wake me up?" Ginny asked stretching herself

"Oh, I didn't think waking you up was such a good idea…after all you looked so calm and peaceful…" Hermione teased her

"You weren't just talking to Ron were you? I kind of swore I heard you two talk…"

"Ah…no…not really…" Hermione said trying to avoid the fact that they have been talking about the war that could set Ginny off

"Okay then…Oh! Today's the day we get to see who Cedric paired us with!" Ginny said being all perky as she is

"Glad someone's excited…" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"Come on…let's just get some breakfast!" Ginny suggested as she pulled Hermione

"I'll be in a sec, I just want to brush my teeth and wash my face before we head out…"

"Oh yeah! I forgot…sorry…just got a little too excited…" Ginny said with a laugh

They both hurried to get to their rooms, Hermione had to admit she too was a bit excited on finding out who she has been paired with, she hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face, then put on her blue shirt on and a matching blue pants, as she brushed her hair and quickly glanced at herself,

Not bad Granger! She said to herself in approval, wow, that's the first time I ever admired myself, she said to herself, she was always so insecure on what ever other people thought about her appearance but this time she didn't,

Something about this war changed the way I think too, she thought to herself as she headed out the door

Once again Ginny the princess took longer to get dressed up, she always made sure she looked well even if there wasn't a single occasion, she was Ms.Glamour girl and that made her special from the other girls at Hogwarts, Hermione thought to herself as she sat on the couch

She heard someone come out of one of the rooms as she looked at who was coming out she saw Harry come out with a blue shirt and wore the blue sweater Hermione had given him last Christmas,

Which she made herself as well, not perfect but it's the thought that counts right? As he closed his bedroom door shut, and saw Hermione on the couch

As he came closer to her holding his bag over his shoulders, "Let me guess…Ms. Glamour girl again?" he asked with a laugh

"Yeah, exactly!" she replied laughing along with him,

as he sat down next to her, "Hey, your wearing the sweater I gave you, haven't seen you wear it since I gave it to you, not that I blame you, it's not actually the most great looking sweater in the world…" she continued on saying looking at the sweater he was wearing

"Well, honestly I wore it a lot of times already, just not around school, but since its cold outside, it's perfect" he said with a grin

She didn't say anything afterwards, she was still thinking about what he had said, she just smiled and starred at the fireplace, Harry suddenly took her hair and twirled it with his fingers, "You really have great hair Mione" he said still playing with it

"Gee, thanks!" she added still a bit surprised of what he did as she threw a small cushion at him, they started laughing like crazy as Harry fought back, they were throwing cushions at each other

"Wow you guys! Why am I not surprised?" Ginny asked as she starred at them, Harry holding Hermione on her waist as their laughter faded, as they fixed themselves and the place

They walked going to the bulletin board to where the list would be posted, everyone of the representatives crowded the board, Hermione, Ginny and Harry tried squeezing in through the crowd, Ginny ran her fingers through the list and saw her name and her partners, "what? Please tell me this is all a big mistake! It's just got to be…" Ginny said in a panicked look

Hermione looked at what made her so upset and as well was shocked, "Draco Malfoy? Wow, that's new…" Hermione said trying to hold her giggles

"Oh, very amusing isn't it?" Ginny asked sarcastically

"Get out of my way!" Draco suddenly shouted from the crowd making his way through, pushing everyone out of his way, "Someone's a little cranky this morning…" Harry whispered to Hermione and Ginny

When he looked at the list and saw the list, he gave a shocked look and looked at Ginny, "Well, well, well, looks like were partners Weasel isn't that such a treat?" he said as he gave a big smirk on his face, with Goyle and Crabbe laughing with him

Ginny just looked at him head and toe, "You amaze me Malfoy…"

"Oh, really? And how is that Weasley?" he asked as he looked at her curiously

"Because you can prove to me that you truly are such an asshole!" she said as she turned around, and stomped her foot as she did

"One day you'll see that you do want me Weasel! No need to play hard to get!" Draco added as he looked at her walk away, Ginny didn't look back instead she showed him the finger and everyone laughed

"Not bad for a Weasley…" he grinned as they turned around and left pushing through the crowd

"Looks like Ginny's herself is cranky this morning…" Hermione teased as she and Harry watched Draco disappear from the crowd, heading for the grand halls to get breakfast, Ginny was already there, talking to Cedric

* * *

Why blue? Why sweater? I have no idea, that's just what popped into my head when I started writing this Chapter, so please still keep reading the story and reviews are still needed!...Thanks in advance...


	11. Chapter 11: Bossy,Wonderful?

**Chapter 11: Bossy,Wonderful?**

"Hey guys! Mind if we sit down?" Harry asked as he and Hermione stood in front of them from the table

"Well, yeah of course, this is your table…" Cedric laughed

Hermione sat next to Harry just across from where Ginny and Cedric were seated; she just sat there quietly as she started filling her plate with food

"Am here because I need to see how you guys are handling your partners…" Cedric continued as he starred at them from across the table

"Am handling mine perfectly, but I haven't met up with her yet…" Harry said as he took a bite from his loaf bread

"That's great, how about you Ms. Granger?" he asked her with a small grin on his face

"Well, I haven't seen who I've been paired up with, something happened in the halls that well, got me a little distracted…" Hermione said as she looked at Ginny laughing a bit

"Okay, I'll tell you myself anyway…I've noticed your great with being a leader yourself so, I want you to work with me…as my assistant in keeping things in tact…" Cedric said as he waited for her reaction

They sat there quietly, no one ate until they heard what Hermione had to say,

"That's great Cedric…but do you really think that's necessary? I mean…no one likes my being bossy…" Hermione said as she starred at her plate

"Come on Mione, your not that bossy…" Ginny added as she tried cheering her up a bit, everyone in Hogwarts thought she was bossy, and no one could deny it

"That's exactly why; you're perfect for the job…" Cedric said as he started standing up from the table, "I'll see you later assistant…" he said with a wink heading for his own side of the hall

Hermione surprised at the fact that someone thought her being bossy was wonderful, well, that's the first, she thought to herself as she started eating

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Hermione asked Ginny, a bit curious

"Well, if you have to know he just asked me to be his date to the ball! It's a dream come true really!"

"Wow, really? That's great Ginn…" Hermione replied feeling a bit discouraged, but was happy at the same time for her best friend

"Who did you get paired up anyway Harry?" asked Ginny changing the subject as she sipped her soup

"Oh, Cho Chang, she seems nice…" he said as he concentrated on eating

"Yeah, too nice…" Ginny added

"What's that suppose to mean Ginn?" asked Hermione suspiciously

"You'll see soon enough Mione…" Ginny said as she widened her eyes a bit

Hermione was just surprised Ginny would say that someone was a little too nice? Is that possible? What could the down side of being a little too nice be? She wondered as she looked at Ginny and went back to her eating once again

"Harry!" Ron screamed bursting from the doors; he got everyone's attention as they watched him enter

"Ron?" Harry said in wonder as they watched him come closer to the table

"We need to talk…" Ron said trying to avoid Hermione and Ginny's glance, Harry looked at him and it looked like he already knew what he meant by they needed to talk, and with that he excused himself and went out with Ron

"They're in a hurry…" Ginny said as they watched Harry and Ron walk out, almost like there was an emergency

"Yeah…" Hermione added as she worried about what Harry and Ron were up to, and why they had to rush all of a sudden, Ron even skipped breakfast and that's serious because he never does unless something came up, and that worried her even more, making her loose her appetite

"Mione? What's up? You seem distracted?" Ginny asked, she noticed Hermione hasn't touched her food since Harry left all of a sudden

Hermione didn't say anything but instead stood up "I'll see you later Ginn…I have to go somewhere to think…catch you later…" she said as she headed out the door, leaving Ginny to eat breakfast to herself

She headed to the only place she could really think, the lake, no one every ever came there, that's why it was her favorite spot to think, she sat on the ground as she starred at the lake's blue water

"You seem a little caught up with your thoughts…" Cedric said from behind as he saw Hermione sitting there by herself, as he sat down next to her

"Yeah, I guess you can say that…" Hermione said still staring at the water

"It's not always good to keep it all to yourself…it's about the war isn't it?" he asked her, as if he could read her mind, she looked right at him, surprised he knew about exactly what was bothering her

"Wow, don't tell me you can read minds…" Hermione said with a little laugh in between

Cedric laughed before he could respond, "No, not really, I guess am dealing with the same thing too…" he said placing his hand through his golden hair

Hermione looked at him, she was relieved that someone else felt the same way about the war, she felt as if she could really relate to someone now

"Really? What makes you say so?" Hermione asked as she bended her knees, Cedric starred at her, "Maybe because am afraid to loose everything I hold close to me…"

She thought about what he said, it was like they shared a special connection about something that seemed unfamiliar to her before, "So, when is the next meeting going to be held?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Tonight…" he replied with a small grin, as people started to roam around the lake,

"I better go…" Hermione said as she stood up, and headed to the common room

* * *

Still waiting for more reviews!...Please keep reading!...Thanks in advance!


	12. Chapter 12: Insecurities

**Chapter 12: Insecurities**

When Hermione arrived at the common room, Ginny was already there, sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace, it was clear enough she was deep in her thoughts, she must have felt bad that I left her to eat breakfast to herself, Hermione thought to herself as she sat down next to her

"Ginn…am sorry I left you earlier…it's just that…" Hermione tried to explain to her

"It's okay Mione, no need to explain at all…" Ginny said as she looked at Hermione and then back to the fireplace

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked a bit guilty of what she did

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ginny asked with a bit of frustration in her voice

She thought leaving Ginny would be the best thing for her right now, maybe she was starting to think about everything that was happening, before she left,

"Don't forget we have a meeting tonight…" Hermione said as she walked to her room

Closing it shut behind her, everyone was acting strangely now, and that made her want to cry, everything was different from the last few years at Hogwarts and they were almost graduating from Hogwarts, everything would be perfect by then,

that is if they survive the war as she thought about it tears started rolling down her eyes, she whipped them Here I go again being so emotional, I don't have anything to be worried about…" she said to herself as she lied down on her bed

Taking a small red box out of her drawer, she took everything out of the box, holding a framed picture in her hand; it was a picture of Ginny and her on their last Christmas dinner with the Weasley family, as they gave each other a small hug

Then she took a small pendant out of a smaller red box, it was made of pure gold with small diamonds on the side that formed her name, it was Harry's gift last Christmas, it was precious to her, but she never really thought of wearing it,

Remembering the way Harry had given it to her, she blushed at the memory making her place it back all of a sudden, what am I thinking? She said as she placed it back on her drawer

As she lay down on her bed again, lost in her thoughts of the past, she suddenly fell asleep,

**Few Hours later…**

When she woke up; darkness filled her room as the light from the fireplace came through the door's opening, she heard someone talking next to the fireplace

She came out of her room to see who was outside, surprised to see Harry with a girl sitting next to him sitting on the couch, as they laughed and giggled to something,

"Harry?" she asked as she stood next to her door

"Oh, hey Mione!" Harry said as he and the girl glanced at her

"Do you know where Ginny is?" she asked trying to ignore the girl's glances, she kind of felt insecure when she saw her with him, but thought it was nothing at all

"I don't really know, she went out some time ago…" he added as he gave a quick glance at the girl

"Thanks…" Hermione said as she opened the door to her room, but before she could get in "Oh, by the way, this is Cho, the girl I've been paired up?" Harry said as he and Cho stood up and looked at her with a smile, giving her hand for her to shake

Hermione stopped and starred at them, "Oh, it's a pleasure Cho, really..." Hermione said as she pretended to ignore her hand and went in her room as pissed as ever

She changed her shirt and headed out to go to tonight's representatives meeting, when she came out her room Harry and Cho were already gone, must have headed out already she wondered to herself as she rolled her eyes

When she arrived at the room it was still empty, only Cedric was inside, writing something on the board, "Excuse me…" she said politely trying to get his attention

"Mione? You're here early then ever?" Cedric asked her stopping his writing as he looked at her in surprise

"Yeah, couldn't find everyone else so I thought they were already here…" she said as she came closer to where he was standing

"Perfect timing…here…your in charge of today's announcement…am kind of tired from everyone's negative reactions…am sure you can handle it better…" he said as he handed her a clipboard with papers with their names on it and the things that were going to be assigned to them

"Okay…" she said unsurely as she glanced at the board trying to familiarize it in her head

When people started entering the room, one at a time, noise started filling the once quiet room, "Please guys! Take your sits with your assigned partner!" Hermione said raising her hand for everyone to see

Everyone followed as they sat next to their partners, it looks like there wasn't any problem, they didn't have any problems chatting with one another, or at least that's what she thought, "Malfoy you asshole!" Ginny yelled as she and Draco came in the room

"What do you know Weasel?" Draco hissed at her

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of Ginny and Draco fighting with another the minute they entered the room, "We were about to start…" Hermione said interrupting their little argument, taking their sits next to each other

"Glad everyone could make it…" Hermione continued on saying, as she caught the sight of Harry and Cho giggling as they came in late from the others, how can that be when they left the room before she did? She wondered to herself as she carefully watched them take their sits

"As I was saying…were all here because your each going to be assigned a task…for each pair to be exact…" she tried continuing when she kept glancing over to Harry and Cho, that distracted her, making her loose her consciousness of her announcement

"Mione? You okay?" Cedric asked as he came to where she was standing

"Yeah, I am now…" she said as she finally gained her senses and continued on with her announcement, "Ginny and Draco will be assigned to food and drinks…"

"Food and drinks?" Draco said sarcastically

"Duh! What else did she say? Don't tell me your getting deaf Malfoy" Ginny teased, Draco was pissed but let it slide

"While Harry and Cho will be assigned to the music…" Hermione continued on

After she had said every last name, "Okay guys, I guess that's all for now…I'll be needing all of these by the end of the brake" she said relieved, as everyone stood up and chatted with their pair heading for the door, and that included Harry and Cho, that sight despised her as she watches them go out the door

"You were great assistant…" Cedric complimented as she handed him the clipboard back

"Thanks…I better head back now…" Hermione said as she turned her back to head to the door

"Don't you want to have something to drink? Some tea maybe?" he suggested with a smile, "I won't take 'no' for an answer…" he added

Hermione saddened by his sudden suggestion, "That sounds simply delightful…" she said with a smile, "Let me just get my sweater from my room…"

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you out in a few minutes?" he asked as he placed his things on his bag

"Okay, just give me 5 minutes…" she said as she hurried out the door and into the common room to head to her room, who was surprised by Harry and Cho on the couch with a box filled with c.d.'s

She ignored them as she headed in her room and grabbed her sweater, when she was just about to leave, "You going out Mione?" Harry asked as he starred at her

"Yeah, I am…" she said as she walked a step forward but was blocked by Harry

"With whom?" he asked curiously

"Why do you care?" she asked a bit annoyed

"What's wrong with you Mione? You're not usually like this…" he said as he placed his hand on her arm, ignoring the fact that Cho was still in the room

"Yeah, just have fun with your new playmate…" she said pushing her way through him, ignoring him as she headed out the halls

* * *

I've been doing a little more research on the characters and some other things to improve the story more...so please give reviews on what you think of the story!...Thanks...


	13. Chapter 13: Jealousy

**Chapter13: Jealousy**

She headed out the Entrance Hall, when she pushed the big oak door, snow started to fall, as she stepped out in the cold

"Over here Mione!" Cedric yelled from afar, as he came closer to where she was, as they made their way through the snow, not knowing Harry was watching them from the balcony

**----------**

"She means a lot to you huh?" Cho asked him as she came closer to him

"Yeah…but I guess she doesn't really care…" he said looking at her as he headed back in the fireplace and she followed

**----------**

When Hermione and Cedric arrived at Hogsmeade, they came in Madam Puddifoot's, a small tea shop where most Hogwarts couple's go to a lot,

Cedric held the door wide open for her to enter first, when they came in a waitress took them to a vacant sit, the shop was crowded many people but mostly couples, and they came to have tea to keep them warm from the cold weather

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked with a sweet smile on her face, giving them the menu, holding a pen and paper waiting for them to order

"Yeah, I'll take some tea with some milk…" Cedric said as he starred at Hermione

"Wee masseur, how about your lovely girlfriend?" she asked him thinking that Hermione was his girlfriend

"Mione?" he asked still starring at her

"How about you madam?" she asked her

"I'll take tea as well…" Hermione said blushing, glancing at Cedric

"Okay, in a minute…" the waitress smiled, taking the menu from them and headed to the counter

"Cedric, why didn't you tell her am not your girlfriend?" Hermione asked still a bit red

"Hey, a guy can dream can't he?" he said as he lowered his head

Hermione didn't say anything afterwards she just blushed until the waitress returned with their orders

"Enjoy madam and masseur…" she said with a wink

"Thank you…" they said at the same time, they laughed and just plainly sipped their drinks

They didn't say anything much to each other the whole time, Cedric paid for their order, Hermione wanted to give her share in paying but Cedric refused

"I told you it's my treat…" Cedric said as he gave back the money Hermione handed him earlier

"Thanks…" Hermione said placing her money back in her bag

Before they headed back to the school Cedric asked Hermione to wait for him outside the coffee shop while he went in one of the stores, Hermione waited for him for about 10 minutes when he finally returned

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked him curiously

"I just wanted to buy something for someone special…" he said, placing a wrapped box inside his bag

"I guess we should go now…" Cedric added pulling Hermione as they headed back to Hogwarts

When they arrived at Hermione's common room no one was up anymore, it was

11 'o clock after all, "Well, this is my stop, thank you so much for the tea…" Hermione said as she turned her back to get in the room

Before she could get in, Cedric had grabbed her arm, "Mione, wait…" Cedric tried to make her stop for a moment

"Cedric what is it?" Hermione asked looking at him, before a single word could come out of his mouth the door suddenly opened behind her

"Mione, I've been waiting for you to get back…I was starting to…" Harry tried to continue when he caught the sight of Cedric next to Hermione

"Hello, Cedric…isn't it a little late?" Harry said sarcastically, starring at him coldly

"Hey Harry, I guess…I better go now Mione…good night" Cedric said looking at Harry then Hermione

"Okay Cedric…good night…" Hermione replied, watching Cedric as he disappeared in the corridors, then she starred at Harry angrily, "Harry why were you so rude to him?" she asked, entering the room

"I…don't really know…the only thing I do know, is that I care for you Mione..." Harry replied back pulling her forcefully

"Let me go! How can you tell me you care for me? When you're clearly blind to what's happening around you?" she asked him yelling, but at the same time softly so she couldn't wake anybody up

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked still holding her

"You are blind!" she said pulling away from him

Barely holding the door knob he added something, which made her stop "This has something to do with Cho right? Come on Mione, tell me is it?" he asked with teary eyes

She looked at him for a second and opened her door, shutting it tight behind her, she felt like she was hit by a truck over and over again,

Her body immediately felt like falling into pieces, she leaned on the door, tears as fell from her eyes, as she listened to Harry shouting outside,

"Mione! Talk to me!" hitting the door until his fist got sore

She didn't know what this was all about either, was she actually jealous of Cho from the beginning? Lying down on her bed still listening to Harry outside it took him how many hours to calm himself down; she fell fast asleep as it faded to total silence

* * *

Sorry if this Chapter is a bit short...Watch out for the upcoming Chapters which will be a bit longer then this...Thankyou for the past few reviews too!...still need more reviews...thanks!


	14. Chapter 14: Back Down

**Chapter 14: Back Down**

Ginny was asleep in her room when she heard something tapping in her window, when she stood up from her bed she was surprised to find an owl out the window,

It had something tide to its leg, as Ginny took it, it flew away, reading the letter made her widen her eyes, and she immediately ran to Hermione's room

"Mione! Wake up!" Ginny yelled from the outside her bedroom door

"Ginn…What's with all the fuss?" Hermione asked opening the door slightly rubbing her eyes

"Mione, the headmaster wants to see us in his office right this minute…" Ginny said loosing her breath a bit

"What? Right this minute?" Hermione asked surprised, while Ginny simply nodded

She just grabbed her sweater from last night, and they quickly made their way to Dumbledore's office

When they came in Dumbledore's office Harry and Ron were already there, having a small argument, when Hermione and Ginny entered the room they acted as if nothing happened

"So glad you can join us Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley, please take a sit before anything else…"

Hermione and Ginny sat down on two empty chairs next to Harry and Ron, Hermione had a funny feeling in her stomach, it did flip flops which made her feel uncomfortable being there,

Harry and Ron sat there quietly, as Hermione and Ginny waited why they were needed there

"We were just having a little chat with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and they have decided it would be better if you two don't come along with me in the war…there for I decided that you both wont be joining the order" Dumbledore said as he looked at Hermione and Ginny

"What?! That can't be Professor!" Ginny yelled as she stood up from where she was sited

"Ms. Weasley please calm down…" Dumbledore said with a deep voice

"I will not calm down professor! You can't tell me I can't help you in this war because Harry and my brother told you to! It's not fair!" Ginny added as she looked at Harry and Ron who still sat there quietly

"Ginn…" Hermione said trying to get her to calm down, as she held her arm but when she did Ginny resisted and ran out of the door, slamming it shut behind her

"Harry, Ron, why?" Hermione asked angrily as she looked at Harry

"Mione, this is the only choice we could think of to keep you and Ginny safe…" Harry said as he stood up, looking at her cautiously

"Why all of a sudden? Harry we always fought side by side, and now you want me to just back away from it all?" Hermione asked puzzled

"Mione…This is for the best" Harry tried to assure her as tears fell from her eyes,

Her head lowered to the ground, as she continued to say something,

"Don't expect me to just back away Harry because I won't…" Hermione said as she headed out the door, Harry grabbed hold of her hand trying to get her to look at him

"Mione, you don't know how dangerous this is…you still have so much to live on to…" Harry said trying his best to get her to reconsider

"What do you expect me to do? Wait and watch while Voldemort destroys everything?

I am not going to do that! Just leave me alone!" she said pushing him out of her way,

She knew that somehow they were right and that made her sicker to even think about it, going away would mean that she was being selfish,

Leaving when everyone else was fighting for their lives, she could barely hold on to her balance on the stairs, when she slipped and fell someone had grabbed hold of her waist from behind

"Mione! What are you doing?" Cedric asked in shock, still holding on to her waist, pulling her to the side

"Cedric…" Hermione gasped loosing her breath, tears shattered from her eyes; it felt like it wouldn't stop, Cedric held her chin,

"Its okay Mione, am here…am just here…" Cedric said as he placed her in a hug, making her feel even safer in his arms as they sat on top of the stairs

When Hermione had calmed herself down Cedric helped her stand up, still loosing her balance because of the headache she gained from too much crying, she had to hold on to him if she didn't want to fall

"Careful…" Cedric said still holding on to her waist, leading her to his common room since his room was much closer from hers

Placing her on the couch, luckily no one was around, it was just the two of them, she lost her consciousness a bit but gained it once again,

"Mione, you want to tell me what happened?" Cedric asked handing her a glass of water

"It's nothing, just a small misunderstanding with some friends…" she said as she drank from the glass and handed it back to him

"Do you really think am that naïve Mione?" he asked placing the glass on the small coffee table at the side

"What? I didn't think that at all…" Hermione said surprised he would even think she'd say such things about anyone

"Then tell me the truth…" Cedric said holding her chin up, meeting her eyes with his, holding her hands to make her feel that he is always there if she needed someone to talk to when ever she needed one

When she looked at his eyes she knew he was sincere enough, she told him everything, and he sat there quietly as he listened to her go on and on,

"Cedric? What's wrong?" she asked placing her hand on his arm

"Mione…" he said as he held her hand still on his arm

"Am joining this war as well, like I said, I too am scared of loosing everything I hold dear to me…" he said looking at her a bit worried

"What are you saying then?" she asked him unsurely

"You have to do what they say…I don't know how to say this but…" he tried to say before someone came in barging from the main door,

"Cedric…Dumbledore would like to see you directly in his office…as soon as possible…" Cho said ignoring seeing them together

"Yes, am coming…" Cedric said standing up and held Hermione's hand pulling her up, when they walked out the door and were already in the corridor,

"We'll talk about this some other time…" he said, giving her a quick kiss on the head, following Cho through the corridors

Hermione watched them, and headed to the common room only to find Ginny there holding a cushion close to her chest, while she sat on the floor

"Ginny?" Hermione asked coming closer to her

"Mione, I can't leave knowing that there are people in danger and knowing that I only cared about my own safety…" she said burying her head in the cushion

"I know what you mean Ginn…that's why am staying no matter what…you can count on that…" Hermione said with a small smile on her cheek, placing her hand through Ginny's hair

Ginny looked up at her, tears rolled down Hermione and her eyes,

"Were friends Mione, and if you stay, I will too…" Ginny said holding her hand

Hermione smiled knowing her best friend would always be there fighting by her side, everyone she cared about was going to die if she didn't stay, and that is worse than facing her own death,

Ginny must have felt it too, we all have a duty to protect the ones we love, Hermione thought to herself, and it was only a few more weeks before semester brake was about to start, she was going home to spend Christmas eve with her parents, and that she looked forward to

* * *

Things are getting more complicated every passing day...Will Hermione ever want to talk to Harry after this? Find out in the next few upcoming Chapters!...Oh and thanks for the reviews so far...and the people who stuck to reading the story!...I appreciate it!...to those who haven't...your all welcome to send a review anytime!Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15: Not a total Ferret

**Chapter 15: Not a total Ferret**

"Only two more days before we all head off for Christmas brake isn't it exciting Mione?" Ginny asked Hermione, who was busy cleaning her room at the moment but she was listening to her

She could have used magic to clean her room in an instant, but her parents being

Muggle-born, she had grown used to the normal way of not using magic to do everything, that's how her parents raised her, who were apparently dentists

"Yeah Ginn, totally…" Hermione added whipping the window's glass, wearing a white sleeveless shirt covered with a bit of dust, old pair of jeans and an old apron

"I can see your not that excited Mione, I am going to miss you, we won't get to see each other for how many weeks till the brake's over…" Ginny said sounding a bit sad,

Not being to see your best friend during Christmas break is a hard thing to go through, it's suppose to be a time for all your friends and family to be together

"It's okay Ginn…" Hermione said coming closer to where Ginny stood and hugged her, she didn't mind that she was a bit dirty from all her cleaning

"I'll see you later Mione, I have to go to Hogsmeade, explore some restaurants for the party…" Ginny said stepping out of the room

"Who you going with? Mr. Ferret?" Hermione teased from her room

"Ha-ha Mione, stop it before someone hears you…but that still doesn't change the fact that his a total ferret!" Ginny yelled from across her room

Glad she's got plans, Hermione thought to herself, going back to her cleaning

**----------**

Ginny was getting ready for her little trip to Hogsmeade with Draco, it wasn't a date or anything it was just a thing they needed to do for the dance, and since they weren't going to see each other during the break they decided it was better to do it now

She prepared the clothes she was going to wear and since it was snowing outside she couldn't wear anything besides something that would keep her body from turning into ice

She placed her hair in a neat pony tail, placing a bit of lip gloss and the perfume Hermione had given her for her 16th birthday last year, she only used it for special occasions at times, this was not an occasion! Just a walk in town she thought to herself

"Hey Ginn…someone's out the door for you…" Hermione knocked from the outside

That's probably the ferret himself now, Ginny thought to herself, heading for the door, giving Hermione a flying kiss before she left

When she opened the door she immediately saw the one and only Draco Malfoy

Who she admitted didn't look as half bad as she thought he would for a Malfoy,

"Took you long enough Weasel…" he teased, leaning on the wall just out the door

"What? You kept track of time or something?" she asked him looking at him surprisingly

"No, of course not…" Draco replied trying to keep cool

"Okay fine, if we want to finish this before the end of the break we better just try to get along, shall we?" Ginny suggested looking at him straight in the eye

"Fine, but am not even going to try to like it…" Draco said grinning at her

"Who says you have to?" Ginny added poking his chest,

They walked together heading out to Hogsmeade pushing their way through the cold, hard snow; the ground was completely covered with it,

Ginny slipped hitting the snow on her face, she thought Draco was laughing his head out but to her surprise didn't but instead reached his hand to hers, trying to help her up

"Here let me help you up…" Draco said as he extended his hand for her to take

"Draco?" Ginny asked, shocked at Draco for wanting to help her suddenly still sitting on the ground

"Do you want my help or not Weasel?" Draco asked giving her one of his evil stares

Ginny thought he was being polite for once but she hated herself for even thinking for one second Draco could be nice,

He was a Malfoy and always will be, she stood up by herself and ignored his hand, and just walked by pass him

"You know weasel, I was only trying to help…" Draco said as he tried catching up to her,

"I don't need your help Malfoy!" Ginny said in a very annoyed tone, still ignoring him, as she continued walking, he pulled her to make her stop

"What are you doing ferret?" Ginny yelled at him, he held her tight

"Better to stop struggling weasel cause it's no use…" Draco said tightening his grip a little more until she stopped

"What is your problem?" she yelled at him, looking deeply at his grey eyes

"Look, am sorry, I can't help it, I am a Malfoy, that's how my father always taught me to treat your kind…" Draco said with sincerity in his eyes for once and Ginny noticed it right away

"Yeah right…being a Malfoy must be a tough thing to handle…" she said trying to understand him somehow

"Thanks…" Draco said letting go of her, starting to walk ahead of her, placing his hands in his pocket as he did so

"Draco, wait!" Ginny said catching up with him, "Am always hear if you need someone to talk to…" Ginny suddenly said not knowing why she said that in the first place,

But she knew Draco was only a misunderstood person, and she understood him because she faces the same thing with her family, being the only girl among her brothers

He didn't say anything, he tried forcing a smile, and they walked saying nothing until they arrived at Hogsmeade

"We better get to work…" Draco finally said heading towards one of the famous restaurants in Hogsmeade, and she followed him in

When they came in it was crowded, every waiter and waitress were rushing to take orders, as man stood in front of them in a fancy tuxedo

"Hello! Good day! Welcome! Mr. Malfoy! Are you here to check on the food for the catering for your school's dance?"

"Yes precisely…" Draco replied, being all high and mighty

Ginny was surprised he even knew Draco the moment they came in, was he that popular around here? She asked herself

"Okay then, please take a sit while we prepare the food for the taste test…" he said, heading for the kitchen

They took a sit on one of the side of the room that was less filled with people,

"This is a pretty fancy restaurant, and can we afford all of this?" Ginny asked,

Looking at the surroundings of the restaurant filled with famous paintings and expensive vases, chandeliers all around

"Well, you can't but I surely can…" Draco bragging, it was true, he could afford anything he wanted to, and it hurt her that he said she couldn't afford much of anything just because she was a Weasley and not as rich as he was

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, am sorry we all can't be like you…" Ginny said as she stood up from the table, banging it as she did so, Draco watched her,

Not realizing what he had said had hurt her, he was totally clueless to those kinds of things, smooth move Draco, he said to himself hitting his head with the palm of his hand

Ginny headed to the nearest restroom and tried cooling her head down a bit, okay Ginn, were here for one thing, and that's to just try to get along with him and get through this, she came back to the table and acted like nothing happened

Draco looked at her, he wanted to apologize for his being rude behavior but didn't know how, it was his first time but Ginny was showing him friendship and he neglected that, he wanted to show her that he didn't really enjoy being a Malfoy

Before he could, the waiter's had already brought in the food in a cart, placing one serving of meal for each of them to taste, Ginny took the first bite and took a moment to react

"This is actually good…" she said after swallowing, Draco took a bite from his plate and tasted it himself

"Yeah, not bad…" he added nodding his head

They tasted serving after serving, each so delicious, it was going to be hard to choice from all the selections they had, it was Ginny's first time to ever eat in a fancy restaurant, it was a wonderful experience to her

Finally being able to finish their taste test,

"Thank you, we will be informing you if ever we will be needing your catering service for the dance, maybe next week or so…" Draco said to the head waiter, who seemed delighted by his words,

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I'll be waiting for your approval…" he replied with a bow

looks like he knows Malfoy, everyone did, he's family had the power to buy anything they wanted and that made people suck up to them a lot, Ginny thought to herself as she watched them from afar

Looking at the people passing by, shop for something they needed or simply take time to look around the shops, when Ginny saw one couple holding hands,

she imagined herself in their place, how great it would feel to have someone hold your hand as you walk in the snow, she blurted loudly not knowing Draco was already next to her

"Do you talk to yourself often Weasley?" he asked looking at her with a weird look

"Yes, why do you care?" Ginny said trying to avoid looking at him as she started walking

"You're one weird girl Weasley…" he added, catching up to her, she just gave him a smile, as they walked side by side

* * *

This Chapter is mostly about Ginny and Draco...Don't worry!...Hermione and Harry will still have their moments!...so please review on what you think of this Chapter!...Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: Keep Warm

**Chapter 16: Keep Warm**

Ginny and Draco finally arrived at Hogwarts; it was a quiet evening, only the sounds of the cold air blowing could be heard, as they drew nearer,

"Listen Weasley, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier…" Draco finally said breaking the silence,

He finally swallowed his pride and admitted to her he was wrong, for once

"Don't...you don't have to…I know how hard this is for you…and I understand…" she tried to explain before she could open the door

"But I want to…" Draco said from behind her

"What did you say?" Ginny asked as she turned around to face him

"I know you heard me…don't make me repeat myself because I rarely do this…" Draco said a bit annoyed

Ginny smiled as she looked at him, saying he was sorry meant a lot to her already, opening the door, with Draco still behind her, it felt really cold even indoors,

She looked at Draco and noticed his lips were a bit pale; he was shaking as they walked

"Draco are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned

"Yeah, I am…" he replied trying to act that the cold wasn't bothering him at all, he didn't want her thinking he was weak,

His father taught him never to show any sign of weakness especially to people who weren't as superior as they were

"Don't lie to me ferret…" Ginny said teasingly, as she came closer to him, examining his eyes,

She could tell whether a person was lying to her just by looking at their eyes, she was pretty good with that and that scared her brothers about her

"Okay Weasley! I feel a bit cold okay? Just stop staring at me like that…it's creeping me out..."he said as backed away from her

"See how better it is to tell the truth?" Ginny said with a smirk,

"What are you doing Weasley?" he asked, as she drew nearer and all of a sudden pulled his cold and freezing hands to hers,

Warm, it felt good he thought to himself as they continued walking

"Trust me ferret…" she said to him with a smile pulling him forcefully

He was surprised that Ginny cared he was freezing cold, no one ever cared even if he got sick,

Ginny was the first one to ever see through him even if he was good with hiding his fears, weaknesses and sadness from everyone around him

Being with Ginny made him reconsider that the world wasn't filled with people, who only saw him as a useless human being,

His father had always told him the world was cold place and was filled with people who couldn't love care less for anyone but themselves

Ginny was different, he thought to himself, she didn't hesitate to try to work with him even if he was selfish and arrogant, he started coughing he was starting to get a cold

Luckily they arrived at Ginny's common room, "Come with me Malfoy…" she teased but didn't mean it in an insulting way, he didn't hesitate to follow her in

She made him sit in the couch, where the place seemed empty, everyone was fast asleep, she handed him a cup of hot chocolate, and "Here…drink it…" she said seriously

"Thanks…" he said taking the cup from her hand, as she sat down next to him

"Still filling a bit cold?" she asked looking at him, taking another sip before answering

"Yeah, I think am catching something…" he said sniffing a bit and just like that Ginny wrapped her arms around him,

Almost spilling the hot chocolate, he was saddened by what she just did

"Weasley? What are you doing?" he asked unsurely, turning red

"Keeping you warm…" Ginny said looking at him with a grin

He had to admit that he liked it, her body felt warm against his; he placed the cup on the side, placing his arms around her as well

"Draco? What are you doing? I don't feel cold…" Ginny said in shock thinking he must have thought she was cold as well

"I know…" Draco replied tightening his arms around her, pushing her closer to his chest, she could feel his heart beat through his chest and it felt different,

She didn't want the moment to end, neither of them did

He pulled her chin up; she noticed how his lips were still a bit pale,

"Your lips…are cold…." Ginny said placing her finger on his lips,

"Maybe you want to warm them too?" he joked as he met with her lips, she was stunned when Draco had kissed her but she had an urge to feel how his lips felt as they touched

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, Draco was just a person like she was even if he was a Malfoy, and always will be,

His kiss made it feel like there was more to her life then she thought, it felt as if she's always had him, it didn't feel uncomfortable at all, and that started to weird her out

Every time they touched, it got even a little bit deeper; Ginny closed her eyes and surprisingly placed her arms around his neck as she lay down on the couch,

as he started running his fingers through her shirt, she felt the warmness of his touch

"We better stop this…" Ginny said as she pushed his chest a bit from her, stopping the moment they had

"Yeah, I guess…" Draco said as he sat up straight again, they said nothing afterwards, as soon as he finished his hot chocolate,

"I better go…thanks for the hot chocolate…" Draco said as he stood up and headed for the door when Ginny was able to grab his sleeve

"Your welcome…Draco…" she said stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, running to her room, not looking back, Draco just held his cheek, and wondered to himself,

What is this feeling I feel? Feeling his body heat up

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys!...Keep it coming!...LOLZ!...anywayz!...I'm giving you all the chance to have a sneak peek at the next Chapter!...Which will include Hermione and Harry also!...Enjoy!...Reviews still needed!

**Chapter 17: The Ball, Who will Hermione's escort to the ball be? Will anyone even ask her? But more importantly, who's Harry going with?Will Ginny finally have her fairy tale come true now that she's going with Cedric? Read Chapter 17 to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Ball

**Chapter 17: The Ball**

It was the last day of school before they all went home to have they're Christmas brake, everyone was excited as the great halls was filled with chatter about how they will be spending they're Christmas

Tonight was the day of the ball, before they all go home to next day, "Who are you going to the ball with tonight Mione?" Ginny asked excitedly

"No one yet…Who'd like to take someone so boring anyway?" Hermione said as they sat down at their table

"Oh, Mione, you're not boring okay?" Ginny said trying to comfort her

"Hey Granger!" a voice from the crowd shouted, a boy came walking towards them

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Oliver Wood?" Ginny asked her, pointing at his direction

Hermione had a crush on him when they were in the first year, every girl in Hogwarts dreamt of going out with him,

He was the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain, and he just never noticed her, or any other girl for that matter

"Ginny! Stop that! It's rude to point at someone!" Hermione said lowering Ginny's finger

"Do you have an escort to the ball tonight?" he asked giving her a smile

"Well, no, why?" Hermione asked a bit nervously

"I was wondering if we could go together. What do you say?"

"Sure…if you'd like…" she said accepting his invitation

"Great…see you tonight!" he said walking past the crowded hall

"I cannot believe you're going with Oliver! He is like a total heartthrob!" Ginny said, shaking her arms

"Yeah, but I bet the only reason why he asked me was because he had no time to ask someone in such short notice…" Hermione said as if nothing big happened,

"Gee, why do you have to be so negative all the time Mione?"

She didn't really want to go with Oliver; she wanted to go with someone else,

He must have asked her by now, just imagining them together gives me goose bumps, she said to herself in frustration

"Speaking of ball, what are you planning to wear?" Ginny asked

"Uhm, nothing big, just something my mother sent me…" Hermione said imagining herself in the dress her mother had brought her for the ball

Ginny wasn't all that excited with going with Cedric as before anymore, was it because of last night? She thought to herself

Everyone was getting themselves busy for the ball, everyone was excited, well mostly everyone, Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room getting ready

Ginny was still fixing her hair, when Hermione finished dressing up,

"Well, how do I look?" Hermione asked Ginny, twirling around for her to see

She was dressed in an elegant sleeveless light pink gown, it was sparkling all over, it matched her brown eyes perfectly, and her hair was neatly placed in a bun,

"Wow, is that really you Mione?" Ginny asked, standing up to where she was

"You look really fantastic…you're like a princess…" Ginny said admirably

"Are you sure it isn't…too much or anything?" she asked a bit uncomfortably, she was never really comfortable with wearing anything so girly

"Definitely! You look marvelous!" Ginny replied back happily

"You're like a dream come true…all that's missing is the prince!" Ginny teased

"You too princess!" Hermione added, circling her, she was wearing a blue evening gown, elegant as well

"Thanks! So you ready?" Ginny asked taking a deep breath

"I think so…we wouldn't want the guys to get hot…" Hermione replied, taking Ginny's arm, as they walked down the halls together,

They stopped when they saw Cedric along the way,

"Well, don't we look elegant tonight?" he said teasingly, he bowed as he offered his arms for Ginny to take

Ginny giggled as she took his arm,

"Catch you later Mione…" Ginny said waving, walking with Cedric to the great hall

Hermione was left alone in the halls, waiting for Oliver to show up; she leaned on the walls, getting a bit impatient that he hadn't showed up yet

When she heard someone was coming, she thought it was Oliver, but instead it was Harry, she glanced at him, as he came closer,

How handsome he looked in his tuxedo, she sighed to herself, wishing that he was her escort

"Mione? Is that you?" he asked twirling around her, looking at how her dress really showed off her feminine body

"Yes, it's me, who else?" she asked still mad about what had happened few days ago,

"Sorry, I didn't mean that in an insulting way…I just didn't recognize you…you just look more beautiful tonight then ever…" he added a bit breathlessly

She blushed at his words, how flattered she felt, making her forget her anger towards him a bit,

Before she could say anything else, Oliver had arrived,

"Am so sorry am late…" he said apologizing for his tardiness

Perfect timing! She said to herself, glancing at Oliver, who was sweating a bit, probably from all the practice he keeps doing, she said wondering to herself,

Oliver could have been a perfect boyfriend except for the fact that he keeps practicing too much to spend any time with other people besides his team mates, she sighed to herself

"Oh, it's okay…" Hermione replied with a smile, trying to be nice

"Let's head in then?" he asked, glancing a bit at Harry but only smiled which he too smiled in return

"Yeah…lets!" she replied back, walking to the great hall, looking back at Harry, who was soon with Cho, after she showed up, she didn't dare to look back

When they entered the great hall, it was filled with people, dancing in the middle of the ball room, how romantic the atmosphere seemed,

If only she could be with the guy she wanted to be with, the night would even be greater,

"Do you want something to drink?" Oliver asked her, who seemed a bit mesmerized at the people dancing

"Uhm, no thank you…am just fine…" she said, walking with him to a table filled with other people from their house

"Hey Oliver!" one of the guys shouted at him, waving at him to take a sit next to them, it was clear that those guys were his team mates

"Go on, I'll be fine by myself…" Hermione said trying to get him to join them

"Okay…thanks! I promise I'll dance with you later on…" Oliver added, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then headed to where his team mates were

She noticed Ginny and Cedric were one of the people dancing in the middle of the ball room, Ginny looked happy,

How she liked watching her best friend happy, nothing else seemed to matter anymore

----------

Ginny surprisingly wasn't at all happy as she thought she would be, she was dancing with the guy she liked, but why was she still bothered? Just looking at Draco and Pansy across the room made her feel woozy

" Cedric…mind if I just sit down for a while?" she asked stopping a while

"Okay…" he happily agreed, they walked to an empty table

"I'll get us something to drink…" he added, going to the buffet

She looked around, people were still dancing, and everyone was having the time of their lives but why wasn't I? She asked herself,

Catching Draco glancing at her from where the Slytherin house were mostly sited,

----------

"Draco? What's wrong? You've been starring at that Weasley all night?" Pansy asked trying to get his attention on her

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Draco simply replied, gulping up all the wine from his glass,

"Excuse me…" he added standing up, walking away from her

Pansy hated anyone who were associated with the order, anyone who fought against Voldemort, she had a mission, and that is to 'destroy' the enemy

----------

When Cedric returned with their drinks, Ginny excused herself, wanting to get some fresh air outside, am loosing my senses! She said to herself as she walked out the garden,

The air gushed at her skin; it made her feel cold, like the way she was feeling inside at the moment,

"Having fun are we?" Draco suddenly said from the darkness

"Fun? Who's having fun?" Ginny asked, trying to get a better view at him

"You seem to be having the fairy tale of your life! Good for you!" he added, walking past her

"Wait! Are you jealous or something?" she asked before he could head back in

"What are you trying to say? That am affected that you're with that pretty boy? Then you're seriously out of you're mind" he said, not even looking at her

"Come on, say it in my face!" Ginny said, trying to challenge him

"Okay what if I am? What do you want me to do?" he asked drawing closer to her, getting hold of her wrist

She only stood there, surprised by his sudden reaction

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…" he started to explain when he realized what he just did, he looked at her, fear started to fill her eyes as she starred at him

"I have to go…" he said, walking away from the garden,

While walking back to the great hall, he felt like someone was following him,

"Okay, show yourself…"

"I have some orders to tell you, from Lord Voldemort…" a death eater said from the dark corners of the halls

He did nothing but listen to what his orders was to be,

"You will find whatever makes the Potter weak, where the orders are to take place, and in few weeks time, you are to report to Lord Voldemort... "

"It is your choice however you have to do, kill whoever gets in the way…" he added, as he disappeared from his eyes

Kill? Where is the humanity in that? He said to himself, rolling his fists into a ball,

"You are to do nothing but serve" someone from behind him started to say

"I know that…" he replied back, not looking at his back, he knew exactly who it was,

"You are growing older my boy, soon you too will have to have a child of your own, he is to take your place soon" Lucius said coldly

"So, your saying I have to have get married because it's part of the prophecy?" Draco asked raising his voice a bit

"Yes, that's why am here, you are soon to get married to whoever Lord Voldemort pleases, he will tell you the rest soon" he said turning away from him

It was part of every Malfoy's life to get married in an early age to whoever they have been arranged to, have a son, and sooner or later will be one of Lord Voldemort's followers

Do I always have orders to decide everything I do in my life? Everything I do in my life is because of orders, he said to himself in frustration

Since he was next in line, he was destined to get married to someone because of the prophecy,

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far!...Of course reviews are still needed...Watch out for the continuation in Chapter 18!Reviews needed!Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18: Fairy Tale to Night Mare

**Chapter 18: Fairy Tale to Night Mare**

Hermione was alone, sitting by herself, while everyone danced the night away,

While her escort was still chatting with his team mates, how I wish this ball would end soon, she thought to herself

"Would you like to dance?" Cedric asked offering his hand for her to take

"Ah…Sure?" Hermione said, taking his hand, a bit curious why he wasn't with Ginny

He led her in the middle of the dance floor, music slowly started to play, he placed his hand on her waist as she placed her arms around his neck

Then they slowly glided, she couldn't help but look at her feet, she wasn't good at dancing, and she didn't want to embarrass herself by accidentally stepping on his foot

"Mione, you don't have to be conscious…" he said lifting her face to face his

"Sorry, it's just that…I'm not so good with dancing…and well…" she tried to explain but found herself uttering her words instead

"You are amazing…" he said cutting her off

"Well, I wouldn't say that at all…" she added, as her face started turning red again

----------

Ginny was still on her way back to the ball when Pansy blocked her way,

"Hello Weasley…" she said, standing in front of her

"Hello Parkinson" she simply replied back, trying to get through, but Pansy still blocked her way

"Say I'm not trying to start a fight here, I just want us to be friends that's all…is that so bad?" she asked giving her a devilish smile

"Okay Parkinson….What's your game?" Ginny asked unsurely, she knew Pansy was up to no good, she always hated her since they first met each other

"What game? I'm only trying to be friendly…here…I even brought you a drink…" she said, handing her a cup of wine

"Sorry I don't drink…" she said refusing the drink she tried to give her

"Come on Ginny! Just one itsy bitsy sip!"

"Fine, if I drink this would you leave me alone?" she said taking the cup from Pansy's hands, starring at it a few seconds, when she barely touched the cup with her lips

"Stupefy!" someone from behind her shouted, as a bright light hit Pansy, making her loose her conscious of everything,

"Draco? What did you do?" Ginny asked in shock, dropping the drink on the ground, starring at Pansy, he pulled her arm,

"Don't worry she'll be fine…" he said, they ran away leaving Pansy there on the ground, still unconscious

"But why?" Ginny asked trying to get away from his grip, he led her to an empty room, and he wanted to explain but found it hard to do so,

"Ginny we can't let anyone know…Pansy knew…she tried poisoning you…now you know why no one must must know…" Draco explained holding both her arms

She still looked shock, she found it hard to say anything, Pansy tried to kill me? She asked herself, what would have happened if Draco hadn't come along? She asked herself, looking at Draco's grey eyes, and then suddenly collapsed in his arms

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, carrying her to the Hospital Wing, luckily no one was around, he got her there, without anyone getting suspicious

----------

Where could Ginny be? She hasn't returned yet, she was taking too long Hermione wondered to herself, while she and Cedric still danced

When Harry had interrupted them,

"Mione! You have to come with me, now!" he said pulling her with him, which seemed a bit rude to Cedric,

"Harry what's this about?" Hermione said in shock, he pulled her away from Cedric like he couldn't wait to get her out of there,

They ran going to the Hospital Wing, Harry didn't say anything the whole way there; he kept silent, holding her close to him

"I don't know what happened…" Harry said, opening the door for her to enter,

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, finding her best friend lay on the bed, she ran towards her, pulling her gown up so she wouldn't trip

"What happened?" she asked Madam Pomfrey,

"Don't worry dear's, she'll be just fine, she just fainted that's all" she explained to them,

"At least that's what the young man said" she added as she headed outside

"Young man?" Hermione wondered to herself,

When they were interrupted by Ron, "What the bloody hell happened to my sister?" he asked running towards them

"Ron, we don't know what happened…" Harry tried to explain,

"It's not serious, she only fainted…." Hermione added, looking at him

"I hope not…" Ron added, "Don't you have a date to go back to Harry?" Ron asked, starring at him

"Yeah Harry…wouldn't want to ruin her night…" Hermione added

Hermione sat there quietly, she knew she didn't want to listen to him, talk about how much fun he was having with Cho,

"Why should I leave when my friends are here?" Harry simply replied

Yeah right! Like you can't come up with a better excuse! Hermione said to herself

"Mione, Ron, Harry…you're all here?" Ginny said, finally coming back to her senses

"Good grief Ginn! You got us all worried, what happened?" Ron asked a bit angry

Ginny knew if she told him about Draco saving her life from Pansy, would just make him think she was making up stories,

"I just saw a spider… a big, hideous spider…that's all" she replied grinning at him

She knew he hated spiders and that would easily make him faint, she loved making fun of him about his fear of spiders,

"Okay then, let's all get back to the ball, shall we?" Ron suggested, avoiding the subject about spiders

Hermione and Harry knew she was making everything up; every single word of it was a lie,

"Yeah, let's not get spiders to ruin our evening!" Hermione said sarcastically, helping her out the bed

The four of them headed back to the ball, when they came in,

"I'll go find Cedric; he must be wondering were I've been…" Ginny said, disappearing in the crowd

"Mione…" Harry tried to say something,

"Hey! There you are! Let's dance?" Oliver asked pulling her away from Harry and Ron

"See you guys later…" Hermione said, waving at them, following Oliver in the dance floor

He seemed like he never slow danced before, she simply laughed and placed his hands on her waist, instructing him how to move, he laughed back as well

"Thanks for understanding, I'm not much of a dancer, I spend most of my time on the field, you know?" he said a bit consciously, as they swayed to the music

"That's okay, I don't either, but thanks for trying, I appreciate it…" Hermione added with a sweet smile

After the song ended, he bowed and kissed her hand,

"Thank you for the dance, it was a pleasure…" he said, thanking her for the dance they shared, walking away from her

Before she could turn around, Harry stood there, saying nothing, extending his hand, does he want to dance with me? She asked herself, trying to reach his hands with hers,

"Harry!" Cho shouted from the crowd, ruining her chances of dancing with Harry, pulling her hand away,

"I've been looking all over for you, you left such in a rush that…" she tried saying before she saw Hermione standing there

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupt something?" she asked them, placing her arms around Harry's

"Actually…" Harry tried to explain before Hermione butt in,

"No, no, nothing at all, I was just heading back to the common room…" she said, making up an excuse to get away from them,

Wouldn't want to ruin their night as well, she said to herself, walking past them

----------

Ginny didn't actually look for Cedric but for Draco, trying to thank him for bringing her to the Hospital Wing, catching him with Pansy instead,

It looks like she didn't know what had happened because she was back to being her flirty self

Draco himself tried his best to ignore that; he just wanted to get away from the people around him; he glanced at her but broke it off when Pansy started seducing him

How pathetic, she thought to herself, forgetting what her purpose was, she just wanted to get some rest,

This night couldn't be more twisted, she said to herself, when something caught her sight in the dance floor

"Ron? And Luna? Why am I not surprised? She said as she walked back to their common room

When she was about to go up the stairs she saw Hermione sitting on the stairs by herself,

"Hey Mione…having fun?" Ginny asked sitting next to her in the steps

"Hmmm…I guess…how about you?" she replied looking a bit depressed

"Uhm…yeah….lots!" Ginny said faking a laugh

"Tell me, who was this 'young man' Madam Pomfrey's been talking about?" Hermione asked curiously

She was about to make up an excuse when Ron and Luna came their direction,

"Hey Ron…Luna…" Ginny said annoyingly, starring at them, holding hands as they drew nearer,

Ron didn't say anything; he looked at them nervously,

"I'm glad I caught up with you two...I wanted to say something…" he tried saying before Harry came,

Luckily he wasn't with Cho, Hermione noticed that right way as he came closer,

"Hey guys! What I'd miss?" Harry asked, seating down next to Hermione on the stairs,

"Glad you're here too Harry…I have something to say…" Ron continued to say, almost choking trying,

"Would you just say whatever you have to say, so we can move on with our lives?" Ginny said annoyingly,

"Luna and I are going out okay?" Ron said in a heart beat, making their jaws drop open,

"That's great Ron…" Harry said, trying to seem happy for his best friend, it was about time Ron had another girl friend,

"Yeah Ron…that's wonderful news…" Hermione added, patting him on the back,

Even though Luna wasn't the greatest person to be with Hermione wanted to be happy for her best friend,

It was Ginny, who seemed the most shocked from the three of them,

"Yeah great…" Ginny said a bit bothered but decided it would best to just go with it,

"Thanks…I'll see you all tomorrow…" Ron said, taking Luna's hand with his, walking up the stairs,

It's been a long, tiring night, and tomorrow will be another day,

* * *

oOoPsSs!...sorry it took so long to finally get Chapter 18...There were some technical difficulties with my account and I've been a bit busy as well...but anywayz!...Chapter 18's finally here!...enjoy!...


	19. Chapter 19: The Start of Christmas Break

**Chapter 19: The start of Christmas Break**

Everyone's baggage filled the common room's fireplace, Hermione took her own, it was heavy but she managed to carry it,

She was dressed in thicker clothing; the night was colder then ever before

Heading to Ginny's room to see if she was ready,

"Ginny? You ready?" she asked knocking on her door

"I'll be out in a minute Mione just have something to take care off…" Ginny replied from in her room,

Hermione thought she meant fixing her hair; she gladly sat on the couch, watching her other room mates preparing their things to leave,

When Ginny came out of her room dragging her suitcase pulling it from behind her,

"I'm ready…" she giggled as she looked at Hermione

"Great, let's meet Harry and Ron at the entrance hall then…" Hermione suggested as she pulled her bag on to her shoulders

"By the way what happened to you and Oliver last night? Did I miss anything exciting?" Ginny asked trying to maintain her balance, her bag was heavy, and she had to admit

"We danced, we said goodbye, that's it, end of story!" Hermione replied back assumingly

When they arrived at the Entrance hall, people crowded the place all over,

Chatting and talking on how excited they were to be heading home,

They caught up with Harry and Ron leaning at the wall, observing the people passing by them,

When they realized they were coming their way,

Coming closer to them, helping them with their baggage,

"What's in here Ginn? Rocks?" Ron teased her as he pulled her bag for her

"Here Mione, let me help…" Harry suggested taking her bag off her

"Thanks…" she replied not even bothering to look at him

Dumbledore was at the top of the stairs ready to say something,

"Students! I hope you will all enjoy your Christmas! May you all have a wonderful Christmas with your friends and family! And a Happy New Year to all!" he said as he greeted them all with a warm smile

Everyone cheered then headed out to Hogsmeade Station, where Hogwarts Express was waiting to take them home,

When they had all already came aboard, they sat in an empty compartment, and no one said much of anything as they sat down

"Hope you enjoy your Christmas break Mione…" Harry said starring at her with a small smile

"Yeah, you too…" Hermione replied trying to force a smile in return

"You're spending Christmas with your parents right Mione?" Ron asked all of a sudden

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Hermione asked back raising a few eyebrows

"Curiosity…" Ron replied with a grin on his face, which made Ginny roll her eyes at the sight

"I think I'm going to go out for a while…" Ginny said excusing herself, she walked around,

Trying to find any of her other friends were onboard, but instead she bumped into someone she'd least expect to

"Watch where you're going ferret!" Ginny yelled at him

"Whoa! Ginny…what's with the nicknames again all of a sudden?" Draco asked a bit confused

"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy! I thought I could trust you…your like everyone of them aren't you?" Ginny said turning away from him

Pulling her to face him, "I may be working for the dark side but doesen't mean I'm like everyone of them…and I couldn't have anyone knowing…" he said not being to continue

"Knowing what?" Ginny asked him, finally facing him, still gripping her hand tightly but at the same gently

"That…I was about to give you this…" he said placing something in the palm of her hand it was a neatly, wrapped box,

Making her mouth open that he even bought her something, before she could react, Draco started walking away from her

She starred at the box the whole time before Hermione was heading her way; she hid it in her robe,

"Ginny? What are you doing? I just saw Draco pass by and wondered if you two were talking about the dance" Hermione asked her curiously

"Uhm, yeah, we talked and we finally made a decision…" Ginny said uncomfortably, she hated lying to her best friend; it was killing her not being able to tell her what was going on

"Let's head back then…" Hermione suggested as they walked back to the their compartment,

Where they saw Harry and Cho were chatting just outside of the compartment, seeing them together made her angry somehow,

She hated them being paired up to organize the music in the dance

She just simply ignored them as she and Ginny passed by them going in the compartment,

It took them long before they finished talking and Harry finally waved goodbye and she disappeared from her sight

Her head was getting hot again, and she didn't like the feeling at all, "What were you talking about Harry?" Ron asked as soon as Harry came in

"Nothing, just something about the dance…" Harry replied unsurely

"So, I guess you already have a date to the dance again?" Ron asked teasingly as he started tugging his arm with his own,

Hermione immediately turned her head at them waiting for Harry's reaction to Ron's question

"Well, no, not really…" Harry replied back looking at Hermione, who was still annoyed, turning her head to Ginny who was mesmerized with something in her head

She closed her eyes, hoping that by the time she's open them they'd already arrived, finally falling asleep, everyone's voice faded

"Mione!" Ginny yelled excitedly shaking her arms for her to wake up

"Ginny?" Hermione said yawning; opening her eyes to see everyone was taking their things and heading out

"We've arrived!" Ginny yelled again excitedly taking her own bag; she stood up taking her bag before Harry could,

"Thanks Harry…but I can handle it this time…" Hermione said pulling her bag on to her shoulders

"Okay Mione…" Harry said taking his own bag, heading out the compartment with Ron

"Let's go…" Ginny said sliding her arms around hers as they walked together

When they got off, people crowded the place as they looked for their family,

"Mione dear! Over here!" screamed a very familiar voice, she longed to hear

"Mother!" she screamed running towards her mother, giving her a great big hug, tears started filling her eyes

"How we've missed you, your father and I…" her mother said taking her bag for her

"Mother, before we go…can I just say goodbye to a few friends?" she asked turning towards where Ginny was chatting with someone

"Okay dear…catch you out in the car…your father's waiting…" her mother continued turning around, as she walked through the crowd heading towards where Ginny was standing

"Hey Ginn…am going to miss you…" Hermione said stretching her arms as she drew closer to her

"Yeah I will too…" Ginny added stretching her arms as well

"I better get going…My mother and fathers are waiting outside…Merry Christmas…" Hermione said giving her a warm smile

"Speaking of Christmas…" Ginny continued trying to get something from her suitcase, handing her a wrapped box, "Merry Christmas…Mione…" she said with a smile

"Oh, Ginny! Thank you!" Hermione said, "I have something for you too!" she continued, taking something from her robe,

Handing her a present,

"Thanks Mione! I'm so going to miss you…" Ginny said taking the gift from her hands,

"I will too…" Hermione added, getting all teary again,

Ron pushed through the crowd with Harry, of course Harry was going to spend his Christmas with the Weasley's like he does every year but she wasn't,

She wanted to spend time with her parents it's sad that she won't get to spend it with her closest friends like they do mostly every year but she'll get through it

"Ginny! We have to get moving! Mother's waiting for us!" Ron yelled for her to hear

"Have a great Christmas Mione…" Harry said all of a sudden, giving her a quick hug,

"Yeah, Harry…you too…and you Ron…" Hermione said facing Ginny, giving her one last hug, then left to look for her parents

* * *

Thanks to those who gave reviews!!!...well...the nice reviews anyway!...I accept criticism and all but too there's also a limit too you know!...I'm not actually the most professional writter here!...I'm sorry to those who just don't get the story!...It's confusing I know!...but that's just for now...I just wanted to add a bit of spice to the story that's all...I'm sorry if some of you aren't pleased...I tried my best...well for those who still stick to the story...Thanks!You guys rock my sockz!...This story is dedicated to all who stick to it...sorry if I can't please everyone...I'm only human!(not trying to be mean...but it's true!...give me a break!)


	20. Chapter 20: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 20: Home sweet Home**

Hermione couldn't believe she was finally in her home at last, it seems like I've never been home for a long time! She yelled as she walked up the porch to her house

Nothing changed much she said in her head looking at her neighborhood as children filled the streets yelling and playing with one another

"Your right about that sweetheart, it seems like a decade since you last came home and we've missed you…" Mr. Granger said as he took her bag out of the trunk of the car

"That's right dear! And we are going to have the best Christmas ever this year! Our one and only daughters finally home…and I will not waste a single second of it…"

Mrs. Granger added stepping out of the car

"That's awesome news for me then!" Hermione said giving her parents a hug

As the Granger family headed in their home, there weren't any Christmas decorations that were set up and that made her wonder,

"Mum why aren't there any Christmas decoration yet? Don't you always place them by the month of December?"

"That's right, I just wanted to start setting up when you came home, so you can help set up like you do when you were young, remember how much you love placing the star on top of the Christmas tree?"

"Yes, I do…" Hermione replied reminiscing about those times when her father would finish setting up the tree she would always place the star on top, it was like tradition to her

"We can start decorating later…" Mr. Granger said giving her a kiss on the forehead

"I'd like that so much dad…I better get dressed and unpack…" Hermione said taking her bag upstairs

How much I've missed this room, Hermione said as she walked in her room, still in order, the way she had left it before she started going to Hogwarts

Placing her bag on top of her bed, looking around at the room's atmosphere, taking out her favorite shirt from her closet, which was given by one of her aunt's

Luckily it still fitted her perfectly; she started unpacking some of her clothes when she took Ginny's gift from her bag wondering what was inside,

She was eager to find out but placed it inside her drawer for her to open during Christmas Eve

When Crookshanks gave a little purr between her legs, trying to make her notice,

"Crookshanks! I've missed you so much…" she said taking him in her arms

But suddenly she remembered Ginny and how much she was already starting to miss her already; she decided to write her a letter as soon as she finished writing

She placed the letter on the leg of the owl and watched it fly away "Mione Dear!"

Mrs. Granger called from the downstairs kitchen

"Am coming mum…" Hermione replied heading to the kitchen

Where she saw all kinds of ingredients on the counter, "Mione Dear, would you like to help me bake some cookies?" Mrs. Granger asked as she started placing her apron around her waist

"I haven't baked cookies with you since…I don't know…I was 10 years old?"

"I know, that's why I wanted you to help me, you always loved helping me bake cookies…" Mrs. Granger replied back handing her a pink apron with ballet dancing bears on it

"Okay…." Hermione finally agreed taking the apron from her and placing it on her waist

"Here, you can start mixing…" Mrs. Granger said handing her a bowl and wooden spoon

She started mixing the ingredients together, and remembered why she loved helping her mother bake cookies before, placing one ingredient after the other

But the part she loved most was placing the cookies on the cookie tray and shaping them into different kinds of shapes, she did each one with care using different kinds of cookie cutters

Finally finishing as Mrs. Granger placed the tray in the oven for it to bake,

"Excellent Dear…I'm surprised you still remember the procedure…" Mrs. Granger said taking a sit next to her on the dinning table

"Yeah…I am too…but I have to admit I had fun…"Hermione replied smiling as she took her apron off

"I'm glad you did…because nothing else matters if you don't have fun with anything you're doing…" Mrs. Granger said kissing her cheek and headed back to the kitchen

Yeah I guess, Hermione said to herself placing her elbow on top of the table,

When she noticed her cat, come down the stairs,

"Crookshanks" Hermione yelled after her pet cat that came out the open window

She opened the door in surprise; someone had already caught Crookshanks,

"Is this yours?" he asked while holding Crookshanks in his arms

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked puzzled, taking Crookshanks from his arms

"Yeah, there was a little problem about that…since I didn't have any other place to go…" Harry tried explaining when Mrs. Granger came

"Mione dear? Who's at the door?"

When she came to the door,

"James! What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Granger said heading forward to him, giving him a hug, Hermione only watched, she didn't say anything

"Come in…" Mrs. Granger offered him widening the door for him to enter

"Thank you…" Harry replied taking his suitcase in with him, as they sat down on the living room, he sat next to Hermione who was still in surprised by his presence

"I knew you were coming…Mrs. Weasley and I had already talked about it…and it's okay if you spend Christmas with us...right Mione dear?" Mrs. Granger asked looking at her

"Right…" Hermione replied folding her arms, looking at the floor

"Then it's settled then…" Mrs. Granger said standing up and headed for the kitchen, leaving them alone

"Mione? Are you sure it's okay for me to spend Christmas with you?" Harry asked looking at her

"Yes of course Harry…why wouldn't it be? What are friends for?" she replied a bit annoyed deep inside but felt sorry for him at the same time,

Don't be selfish Mione! She said to herself in her head

"Are you sure? 'Cause if it isn't I'd understand…"

"I'm definitely sure! No question about it!" she said holding his hand for a while surprised by what she did, she stood up cautiously

"Why don't I show you to your room?" she added turning her back blushing a bit

"Yeah…that sounds just fine…" Harry said standing up, bringing his bag and followed her upstairs, passing a few rooms; she gave him a quick tour,

He noticed how Hermione's house was like a fancy hotel, it was mostly luxurious, mostly everything was made of marble, the floor, the walls, everything,

Passing by every room along the way, he noticed a big framed picture in the center, a family picture of the Grangers,

Hermione was an only child, luckily she wasn't spoiled despite the fact her parents could easily get her anything she wanted,

Being a dentist was a booming business after all, Harry thought to himself, observing the antiques Mrs. Granger liked to collect when traveling around the world,

"That's my parent's bed room…" pointing to a door "and this is my room…" she said pointing to her bed room door

"And this is your room…" she said opening the door; it was just next to hers,

The room had a king sized bed, two desk at each side with a small lamp on top of each one, it was bigger then the usual room he sleeps in Hogwarts,

It was probably bigger then two rooms put together, it even had a shinning chandelier hanging over the ceiling,

Harry placed his bag on the floor and looked around, astonished by the room's atmosphere,

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked sitting on the end of the bed

"I think its perfect…thanks…" Harry said sitting next to her on the bed

"Mione, do you have a date to the dance already?" Harry asked her a bit nervously

"Well…no…not really…" Hermione answered back feeling pathetic that no one else had asked her,

"Okay then…" Harry added taking something out of his bag,

I thought he was going to ask me, maybe he was already going with Cho but why did she even dare to care? She thought to herself

"Here…Ginny wanted me to give you this…" Harry said as he handed her a small package covered in brown paper

"Thank you…I better go…so you can refresh yourself a bit…" she said opening the door slightly before going out

"Oh! I forgot to mention where the bathroom was…it's just in front of your room…" pointing to a door straight ahead, then closing the door shut behind her

"I should have asked her to the dance!" Harry said to himself as he lay down on the bed

* * *

Thanks so much for the review!...(to those who gave anyway...and the nicer ones...)...No matter what others may think of this story I'm finishing this no matter what!...so you can all just back off if you think I'll stop just because you think it sucks...(if you think it's a waste of time fine!no one asked you to read it in the first place!)Like I said...not trying to be mean...there's always a limit to everything...


	21. Chapter 21: Life is Tragic

**Chapter 21: Life is Tragic**

Hermione took the brown package Ginny had given her to the kitchen, placing it on top of the counter;

There she saw the cookies she and her mother had made few hours ago

There was something next to the cookies, she took it and it was a note from her mother and father

**Mione Dear, your father and I have to go to town, some problems in the dental clinic, but I placed the cookies for you and James to eat for snacks, will be home in a few hours **

**Love you dear,**

**Mum XOX**

After reading it she took the plate of cookies upstairs to share with Harry or better yet James,

she laughed at the fact that her mother kept calling him James instead of Harry, it was cute but can get a bit too awkward sometimes

Finally making it to Harry's room, "Harry, would you like to have cookies with me? Mum and I baked a fresh batch…" she explained as she knocked on his door

He opened the door,

"Yeah sure…" he agreed taking the plate off her hands and headed back downstairs,

Which made Hermione wonder why he started acting a bit weird but shook the feeling knowing it was only her imagination again, following him downstairs

She saw him take a sit on the couch, while she took a sit next to him

"These are great…" Harry complimented as munching some cookies down

"Yeah…isn't it? It's an old family recipe…" she added taking a piece

"So is it really okay for you that I showed up unexpectedly? I know you told me to leave you alone…but…" Harry said not being to continue all of a sudden

Hermione felt guilty, yes, she had told him to just leave her alone, and that must have hurt him a lot,

And now he was here right before her eyes after she had told him to leave her alone, it wasn't actually the most polite thing to say but here he was

"Harry I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said those things, it was wrong…"

"That's okay Mione…I don't need any apology…really…"

"Believe me Harry…I do…I've been a real asshole the whole year…" she said with a little laugh

"Yeah you were…" he said teasingly with a smirk on his face

"You didn't have to agree that fast you know…" she said sarcastically as they laughed

"Hello guys! How were the cookies?" Mrs. Granger came in, finally arriving with

Mr. Granger bringing in Christmas ornaments

"They were great Mrs. Granger…" Harry complimented standing up from the couch, helping Mr. Granger with the ornaments

"Yeah…they were great…" Hermione added kissing her mum on the cheek

"Thank you James…it's great to have another man around the house for once…"

Mr. Granger said winking at Hermione which made her laugh a bit

"Oh and James I need the extra help I can get…help me get the other decorations out of the storage room would you?" Mr. Granger asked looking at Harry

"Of course Mr. Granger…" Harry replied

"Dad…" Hermione said signaling him that it wasn't a good idea; Harry after all was they're guest

"Nonsense! James is a strong young man! He can handle it! Right James?" Mr. Granger added slapping Harry's arm

"Right! It's okay Mione…I'd like to help around while am here anyway…I don't want to be a burden while am here…" Harry added smiling at her

"Okay then…follow me…" Mr. Granger said as he and Harry headed upstairs

"James is really a nice boy don't you think so dear?" Mrs. Granger asked her smiling

"Yeah he is…but what is that suppose to mean mum?" she asked looking at her mum uncomfortably

"Nothing…I just think he's really nice…" Mrs. Granger added as she headed to the kitchen,

She sat back down on the couch when Harry and Mr. Granger came down bringing large boxes filled with Christmas lights, ornaments and such

They started decorating the living room, when they finished setting up the Christmas tree; she took the star and started climbing the ladder which was a bit unstable as she climbed it

She had a hard time trying to reach the top of the tree, she stretched her hands even further to reach the top, Harry realized she was about to fall, the ladder fell on the ground

As he ran to catch her, and he did just in time, placing her on the couch Mr. Granger saw what happened "Sweet heart are you okay?" he asked her concerned

"Yes…dad…am okay…" she replied relieved that she had avoided almost falling from off the Christmas tree, if it wasn't for Harry

She noticed he was holding his arm with his other hand, looking hurt,

She came closer to him "Harry are you hurt?" she asked taking his hand off his arm for her to see

"No…it's just a little scratch…."he replied with a bit of pain

"Harry! You're bleeding!" Hermione said in a bit of panic, he got hurt with something sharp when he had saved her from the fall,

"I'll get the first aid kit…" Mrs. Granger said running upstairs

Hermione removed his shirt for her to see the wound a little bit better while she placed some medicine on it, it stung him but he was able to take the pain

As she finished, she placed a cast over it,

"Harry…thank you…" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek, she was thankful that Harry had did that for her, even if he got hurt in doing so

* * *

hey guys!...Thanks for the reviews so far...yeah...I know Ginny's younger...but I wanted to add spice to the story...(and it's just a fiction story...that's why...LOLZ!)...anywayz!...sorry if this Chapter is a bit short...still trying to add more in the next upcoming chapters you know?...anywayz!...enjoy reading!


	22. Chapter 22: Nothing's fair

**Chapter 22: Nothing's fair**

Ginny was on top of the roof getting some time alone to herself, she needed a break from her brothers, she couldn't even hear herself thinking anymore

They act as if they're animals she said to herself still angry at the fact that her brothers tried to invade her privacy, trying to read her diary that was just too low! Even for them!

How annoyed she was at the moment but when she thought about everything that had happened the whole year everything else faded,

Then she saw an owl as she took the letter off its leg, reading the letter which was from Hermione

**Dear Ginny,**

**It's only been a day but am already missing you badly, how much I want to be with you right now, Christmas won't be the same without you tough and how sad it is for me to think that were not going to be able to spend it together but I'll get through it write to me whatever you've been doing during the break okay? I'll do the same for you as well**

**Your Best friend, **

**Hermione**

She was happy that Hermione had been thinking about her, she was starting to think no one cared; her home was always so well,

Crowded, and worse of all she didn't have anything in common with the people she lived with

The weirdest part of it all was the way Draco had been acting around her lately, why did he even bother to get me a gift? She asked herself in her head

"Oh look guys! Our little sister's got a present!" Fred yelled from inside the room which immediately caught her attention as she went in the house

"Fred you idiot! Stay away from my stuff!" Ginny warned him pointing her wand at him

"Fine…it's not worth anything anyway probably nothing but make up…" Fred said as he and George came out of the room dropping the gift on the floor

First my diary now my stuff, that's it! I've got to find a way to spend Christmas without exploding my head out! She screamed as she threw herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling

At least Harry's got what he wanted; she had helped him to be able to spend Christmas with Hermione after all

Flash Back

"Ginny you've got to help me…" Harry said as he looked at Ginny

"Help you with what?" she asked confused on what she could possibly help him with

"Hermione…" he said turning towards the window

She was stunned; he wanted her to help him with her best friend? She was surprised he asked her for help of all people, she wondered in her head

"So you do love her…"

"Yes Ginny…I do…Ever since I realized she was always there…"

"I just want her to see things my way somehow…and that's only by proving I do care for her even if it causes my life in return…I don't care Ginny!" he added running his hand through his hair

"I understand Harry…" Ginny said placing her hand on his arm,

"And am willing to help…" she added grinning at him

Ginny had convinced her mother to contact Hermione's mother to ask if it would be okay if Harry could spend Christmas with them,

Although it was hard to explain to Ron why he wasn't going to spend Christmas with them instead,

He finally pulled through, he was too happy to even care, after all he's dating Luna,

"Thank you Ginn…I don't know what to say…" Harry said trying to thank her

"No problem Harry…I've done my part and now the rest is up to you…." Ginny said as she handed him a brown package

"Give this to Mione…just a little gift…" she added smiling before Harry could go,

"And you better take good care of Mione…you know who you're going to face if you do" Ginny said raising her fist at him

"You can count on that…" he added as he flew off on his broom, she watched him fly away to the one he loved the most

End of Flash Back

How she envied Hermione that someone was willing to fight for her love, she had been dreaming of someone who would do the same for her,

She sat up straight placing the letter Hermione had sent her in her drawer,

Taking a clean sheet of paper and pen, she started writing back to her,

As soon as she finished she tied it to the leg of the owl as it flew away, disappearing in through the night sky

Seeing the gift Draco had given her on the floor, she picked it up and remembered him, the kiss they shared flashed through her head, how every touch felt

I can't love a Malfoy! He's different from me, he's like the night and she was the day, two things that couldn't be any more different, it was unfair that he was a Malfoy

She didn't even know which side he was on, he's working for Voldemort for pep sake! He was on the dark side and she was on the light,

It couldn't be any more complicated then that plus they're family hated each other

I don't want to end up like Romeo and Juliet, she thought to herself as she looked out the window wondering if anyone in the world was thinking of her

**Mean while at the Malfoy's Manor**

Why can't I take that Weaslette off my mind! She's ruining everything! Draco yelled to himself in his room throwing everything in his sight

I would get killed if I'd choose to be with her, and she would too, that risk he wasn't willing to take,

No matter how much he wanted to be with her every moment of the day and night, it just couldn't be

"Draco? Are you okay? I heard something break and I was worried you were hurt…" Narcissa asked from out his bedroom door

"I'm just fine mother, I just kind of knocked something by mistake…" he replied trying to make up and excuse from his actions

"Okay then…dinner will be served soon…your father will be home soon…"

"Father? I don't feel like I have one at all, what kind of father leaves you alone to perish?

Teaching you nothing but hatred and greed towards the world and everyone in it..." he thought to himself as he got dressed

He headed downstairs, it was a bit of a long way before he could reach the dinning room, the manor was big enough to be Hogwarts itself, except not much lived there, only he alone with his father, mother and a few house elves

It could get pretty lonely, that's why he was already used to being alone all the time, he passed by a few empty rooms,

Walking through halls filled with paintings finally arriving at the dinning room where his mother and Lucius were already sited,

The table was long, they sat afar from each other, that's the wonder of it, his father was far away from him

"Glad you can join us boy" Lucius said with a cold voice as he took a sit from the other side of the table, they ate in silence, no one said a word until they finished

"As you know, you are going to serve Voldemort in the war, you will be serving him sooner then you can imagine, don't do anything foolish" he said as he stood up and headed towards him

"I just wanted to remind you, you are to do nothing but serve him, be wise, do as he says and you'll live" he said looking at him coldly, walking out of the room

How much I want to die then be your son! He said to himself in his head, trying to hold back his anger, but he was right,

He was born as a Malfoy and as a Malfoy his only duty was to serve Voldemort, that's probably the only reason why they had him,

And if he wanted to live he'd do everything to satisfy him and that sucked even more he thought to himself

He had to do something to see Ginny one last time, he just had to, before he would forever stay away from her, he had to let loose of the feelings he felt, somehow

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys!...you guys are the best!...that's why this story is dedicated to you all...enjoy reading!


	23. Chapter 23: Anyone can Love

**Chapter 23: Anyone can Love**

**2****nd**** day **

Hermione woke up from the sound of Ginny's owl which was a bit clumsy, that it crashed to her window when it landed

Going to her window as she took the letter from it's leg, it was still early in the morning, which everyone was still sound asleep, she opened her lamp which was next to her bed, as she sat on her bed reading the letter

**Dear Hermione,**

**I'm so glad you thought of me, I was starting to think no one cared anymore and I miss you as well, don't worry I'll find a way for us to be able to spend the New Year together, somehow, because my brothers are driving me crazy! Hope your doing better, and yeah I will be writing whatever happens during the break, just as long as you do, have to go! Write to me soon! **

**Your best friend,**

**Ginny**

She laughed at the fact that her brothers were driving her crazy, she placed the letter aside and decided to fix breakfast for her parents and Harry, it's the least she can do after what he did for her

The house was still dark, she came in the kitchen, taking ingredients out of the fridge, finding herself cooking, which she was never really good at, when someone came in

"Mione?" Harry called rubbing his head,

"Cooking breakfast, well, you're up really early?" she asked concentrating on her cooking

"Couldn't sleep that well…" he explained taking a sit next to the table

"How's your arm?" she asked placing a plate full of pancakes on the table

"It's okay…thanks for the concern…" he said taking a bite of the pancakes she made

She smiled and handed him a glass, taking a pitcher out of the fridge, which was filled with fresh orange juice, pouring some into his glass,

"Thanks…" Harry said taking a sip from the glass, "But you didn't have to make breakfast for me you know…" he added looking at her, as she placed the pitcher back in the fridge,

"Believe me, I do, I owe you a lot after all the things I did…and this still isn't enough…even if you don't say it…I know I've been a real jerk…" she said taking a sit next to him

Then placing his hands on top of hers, "You can be a jerk to me anytime…" he said smiling, making her laugh when they suddenly smelled something burning,

"Is something burning?" Harry asked sniffing

Hermione immediately stood up and ran to stove, then she turned off the stove, she had forgot about the pancakes she was cooking, placing the burnt pancakes in the trash can,

"I guess I forgot the pancakes…" she said feeling totally humiliated as Harry laughed helping her fix the mess on the counter

----------

Ginny had woken up a bit earlier that morning, so she could help with the house hold chores around the house, the house was always messy when her brothers kept playing in the house

She dressed up in her work clothes, wearing a jumper over her white shirt, placing a bandana over her forehead and placing her red hair in a ponytail as she always did

Heading downstairs where her brothers were already eating breakfast like animals, she said to herself as she took a sit next to Ron,

Fred and George were busy making noises with their nose which made her sick just living with them, in the same house, even eating breakfast with them,

"Quit it!" Ginny yelled at them

"What's wrong sister dearest?" Fred asked sarcastically

"You guys are such jerks!" Ginny yelled standing up from the table and headed out the door

"Come on guys; give your sister a break, would you?" Molly asked putting away dishes in the sink

They are such jerks! Ginny yelled as she walked out to the garden, bringing her garden tools with her along the way

Dumping the tools on the ground to her frustration, picking it up afterwards, when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her and she wasn't alone

Taking her wand out of her pocket as she stood up, "Who's there?" she yelled looking around

"No need to be alarmed…" a voice said out of nowhere

"Show yourself!" she yelled back

"Here I am…." The voice said from behind her, as she turned to see who it was, she was surprised to see Draco standing before her behind the tree, pointing the wand at his direction

"Draco? Why are you here?" she asked lowering her wand to the ground, pushing him further into the trees, where no one could see them talking

"Surprise, surprise…" he said trying to come closer to her starring at her

"Yeah surprise indeed, now would you mind telling me why you're here?" she asked backing away from him

"I wanted to see you…isn't that obvious?"

Surprised by what he said, her eyes widened, "What's your game Draco?" she asked pacing her hands on her hips

"It doesn't always mean when am a Malfoy it doesn't mean I can't love…" he said starring at her eyes

"What did you say?" she asked looking at him in surprise, does that mean he loves me? She asked herself placing her focus on him

"You heard me Ginn…I love…" he tried to explain, turning red in his attempt to do so

"If you can't say it Draco…then don't…" she said getting a bit angry, turning away from him

As he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled him into his arms, "Ginn…I love you…" he whispered into her ears

Ginny didn't say anything, it was unexplainable how she felt at the moment, Draco just admitted he loved her, she was in his arms, and how those words went right through her

"Don't worry Ginn…I won't be bothering you any longer…this is the last time I'll ever talk to you…and the last time I'll ever be with you…" he added hugging her even more tightly

Tears filled her eyes as he said those words; she still didn't say anything,

"What do you mean the last time?" she finally asked

"We can't be together, I know that…I can't be seen with you…or who knows what will happen to you…especially since am serving the dark side and you're on the light…" he answered looking at her eyes

"Then why can't you join me?" she asked tears running down her cheeks

"There are some things I can't control…no matter how much I want it…I'll only end up hurting you…" he said taking her hand

"Draco…" she tried to speak, he got on his broom,

"I don't need you to love me back…just promise me...that you'll stay safe no matter what…" he said as he disappeared from her eyes

Tears still running through her eyes, when she never even got to say what she was feeling, and how every last word was true, she headed back into the garden where her mother was already plucking some weeds from the ground

She knelt down beside her mother, "He must love you a lot…" Molly said all of a sudden

"Huh?" Ginny asked her in surprise

"That Malfoy lad, he seemed serious about what he said…and yes, I heard every word…"

"What if he did? It wouldn't mean it would change anything on how different we are from each other…" Ginny added digging a hole with the shovel

"Ginny…it doesn't always mean that when two people are different…they can't be together somehow…" Molly said taking Ginny's hand

"But mother, he's a Malfoy…." She said looking at her mother's eyes

"I know…but having that kind of family name…isn't his fault…and so what if he is? He admitted he loves you…isn't that evidence enough his not as different from you?"

"What am I suppose to do about it? He's only going to get killed…"

"All I can say is follow whatever your heart tells you…it's your choice…am not going to hold you down…I only want to see you happy…" Molly said giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead then went back in the house

No matter how much I want to be happy, I can't have anyone die because of it, she said to herself

* * *

I know very well I have made a few mistakes with the grammar and all the other things...But since I'm such in a hurry to even check I just let it be...I appreciate the comments guys really...You all make me want to improve the story a little more...I posted Chapter 23 early today because I'll be a bit busy later on...so enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24: Having someone

**Chapter 24: Having someone**

"Mione dear…what are you planning to wear to your dance?" Mrs. Granger asked, just out her door, bringing along a basket filled with clothes as she came in her room

"How did you know about our dance?" Hermione asked as she sat on the end side of her bed, helping her mother with the clothes

"James told me, we had a little chat…" Mrs. Granger added slowly folding her clothes

"Really? What else did he tell you?"

"Everything…" Mrs. Granger said sitting next to her on the bed

Hermione was suddenly silent, wanting to hear more of what Harry had been saying to her, did he mention every little detail? She though to herself in her head

"I think James has a point dear…" Mrs. Granger added

"About what?"

"About you just staying here while they find a way to defeat Voldemort…" Mrs. Granger said trying to hold her hand but she resisted

"Do you all think I can't take care of myself? Mum the only reason why am going to fight is because I want to protect the people I care about too…" Hermione said raising her voice a bit

"I know but were all doing this for your own good…try to see it in our point of view…there are other Wizards and Witches who are willing to fight with Dumbledore…" Mrs. Granger added taking the basket as she headed out the door

"You might not see our way…but someday you'll see it our way…" Mrs. Granger added as she closed the door

Everyone was forcing her to back down, she didn't know what to do anymore, those other Wizards and Witches are no other then her friends, and she didn't want to risk losing them just like that

She went to Harry's room without knocking, shutting it tight behind her "Mione? What…" Harry tried to ask in panic as she entered

"Okay Harry…What are you trying to prove?" she asked, drawing near him who was half naked as he stood up just next to her

"Am not trying to prove anything Mione…" he tried to explain

"Don't try to lie to me!" she added pushing him back into the bed

"Mione…am sorry…I only wanted to make sure you were safe…"

"Safe? You want to make sure am safe? How about Ron, Luna and everyone else who's fighting in the war? What about them?" she asked sucking in her tears

"Mione, please…"

"You know what? This world is filled with a lot of shit!" she said, turning around, opening the door, slamming it shut behind her

Ginny was in her room trying different outfits for the dance, since she didn't have budget for a new dress, she's been fitting different dresses but still found not one suitable for the occasion

She's wore every dress for each dance they held, and it was getting boring to look at, she sat down on her bed throwing another dress into the floor

The floor was filled with all her dress she had fitted, great! Not one thing to wear! She sighed to herself

What am I to do? She asked herself "Having a fashion dilemma huh?" Molly asked seeing all her dresses on the floor

"Tell me about it…" Ginny said picking her dress up from the floor

"Come with me Ginny…" Molly said pulling her with her, as Molly led Ginny into her parent's room, Ginny watched as her mother looked for something in her closet

"Here you are Ginny dear…" Molly said handing her a green silk dress

"Wow, it's beautiful…" Ginny said taking the dress and started feeling the silk, pressing the dress on her chest as she looked at herself in the mirror

"I knew you'd like it…" Molly said hugging her

"Thanks…I can't wait to try it on…" Ginny said running, excitedly into her room

**Mean While at Malfoy's Manor**

When Draco arrived back at the manor, landing just next to the front door, when Lucius came bursting out of the door, heading towards him

"Where have you been boy?" he asked starring at him coldly

"Out…" he simply replied, passing through him, bringing his broom with him

When Lucius grabbed hold of him, "Where's your respect boy?" he asked hissing at him

"Respect? The only respect I know is towards my parents, you know my mother and father…" he said looking at him wisely, "But then I don't really have a father…" he added

That made Lucuis mad, he hit Draco right then and there, making him fall hard into the ground, "Stop it! Lucius please! Have mercy on the boy!" Narcissa said running towards Draco

"He needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut and how to show respect towards his own father…" Lucuis said as he started to walk away

"Father? Tell me when you start being one!" Draco yelled at him, standing up, his lip was bleeding, Narcissa stood by him, as Lucuis continued to walk away

Narcissa brought Draco into the manor, whipping his lip with a white cloth, dipped in ice cold water, which hurt his jaw when she placed it

"Draco where have you really been?" Narcissa asked looking at him with her eyes filled with fear towards Lucuis

"I had to see someone…" Draco replied back looking at back at her, unlike his father, he had respect towards his mother, and she was the only one he could really talk to in the manor and all his life, she was the only one who acted like a real parent

"Try avoiding getting beat up by your father, no matter what happens his still your father, like it or not…" she added holding his arm

"I'll try…" he replied giving her a hug, he was just glad to have someone care for him in the manor, at least he knew he wasn't alone in the world

* * *

How sad and unfair the world is...Thanks for the reviews!keep em coming!


	25. Chapter 25:What love can make People Do

**Chapter 25: What love can make People Do**

Hermione was in her room, burying her head into the pillow, as she cried her tears out, trying to figure out what she has left to do, when she heard music playing from downstairs

It was a very familiar sound, which she recognized when she was just a girl; her father would play that song from his old records which he kept in storage, she just never thought of hearing it for a long time now

She came down following the sound in the living room, where she saw her father and mother there, dancing like they did when they were in her age

Her mother would always tell her the story of how they met with her father, how they fell in love with each other at first sight, she thought it was all cheesy but it warmed her heart seeing them still sweet to one another

She watched them dance together, that made her smile somehow

When Harry came up from behind her, "Would you like to dance?" he asked bowing to her like she was a queen or something, extending his hand to her

"Harry…" she wanted to apologize to what she said earlier but before she could, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her going upstairs

"Harry, where are you taking me?" she asked trying to keep up with him, bringing her to the rooftop

Suddenly letting go of her and turned to face her, although she was still clueless why he had brought her there, it was still cold, the air was practically freezing but the moon was still shinning brightly

He took a step closer to her, taking her hand, placing his hand on her waist, and then placing her hand on his own waist, before she knew it he started slow dancing with her

She was speechless; they only starred at each other, she tried to look away once in a while but whenever she looked at his eyes, it made her stomach do flip flops

She followed his step as they danced, even if there wasn't any music, it didn't feel weird but it felt wonderful, "I never knew what a great dancer you were…" she said teasingly, blushing a bit

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me yet…" he said laughing, spinning her a bit

"Well, am impressed…" she added, when he suddenly bending his knee, making her loose her balance a bit, that's just what he wanted to do, as she almost fell, he caught her holding her waist, looking at her eyes like there was no tomorrow

She was mesmerized when he looked into her eyes, something about it just felt right, drawing his face nearer to hers, and she closed her eyes waiting for his lips to reach hers, before they can even touch

"Mione? James? Are you two up there?" Mrs. Granger asked from downstairs

"Yes mum! We're both here…" Hermione answered back, getting back up to her feet

"I guess…we better get inside…" Hermione said feeling a bit uncomfortable

"Yeah…" Harry said, as they headed back inside

Ginny was in her room again, starring at the green dress her mother had given her earlier, she was so unsure about going to dance

Remembering the gift Draco had given her, she took it out of her drawer, opening it slowly, her heart was racing a bit as she opened it even more

When she did, there was a small box, she opened it to find a silver heart shaped pendant, something was in graved on it, and she took a closer look at it,

"_Love will always find a way to the two hearts that believe in it…"_

She placed it around her around her neck, how wonderful it felt on her neck, remembering the words her mother had told her before

"_Doesn't always mean that when two people are different…they can't be together somehow…"_

How she wishes it was that simple, if only he wasn't a Malfoy, if only he wasn't on the side of darkness, what he said earlier about her not needing to love him rang on her head, how she wanted to tell him that she too felt the same way but something held her back

"Hey Ginny! Getting emotional again…is not going to solve whatever's bothering you on your mind right now, you know that?" Ron asked coming in without knocking

Making her pull the necklace off her neck, placing it under her pillow,

"Dosen't anyone know how to knock anymore?" she asked looking at him from the door

"Sorry…I guess it just slipped my mind…I was just wondering why you aren't you're usual self these days…" Ron continued leaning on the wall, facing her

"I just have things on my mind okay?" she said standing from he was

"Then I guess you'll follow exactly what Harry and I have said then?" he asked reffering to the fact that he wanted Hermione and her to just leave fighting Voldemort to Harry and him

She was just about to say something when she remembered Draco asking her to promise him to stay safe, she backed down and simply replied, "Fine…" she said facing the opposite way

"Good…" he said as he went out

What has come into my mind that I had actually agreed to back down from the war because of Draco? She didn't even promise him anything, _what love can make people do is amazing..._Ginny thought to herself

* * *

Hey guys!...Thanks for the people who gave reviews!...Appreciate it!...Keep reading!


	26. Chapter 26: Visting

**Chapter 26: Visiting**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own is Heather(Hermione's cousin who is made up only by me), (Hermione's Aunt Faye and Uncle Fred who's also made up by me) who will all be mentioned in this Chapter...Enjoy reading!**

**3rd day**

Hermione was alone in her room, trying to write another letter for Ginny, Christmas was coming closer then ever, and how thrilled and sad she felt at the same time,

Thrilled because she was going to be able to spend Christmas with Harry but sad because as the days end faster, the faster the war was approaching

She wasn't going to back down, that wasn't the kind of girl she was, she finished and placed it on her owl,

Flying away, how I wish I can fly, how wonderrful it must feel, she thought to herself, day dreaming

"Hey Mione, want to go for a walk outside?" Harry asked slightly opening the door

"Sure, I was planning on showing you around the neighborhood anyway…"

Hermione said agreeing, taking her sweater out of the closet

Opening the door, seeing Harry stood in front of her, they walked down the porch, and Hermione started to show him around the neighborhood, she practically grew up in

"Come, I'd like to show you to one of my favorite places…" she said, pulling him with her

Where she led him to a small park, filled with a lot of trees and flowers, which made the place look more peaceful,

The air was blowing; they sat under one of a big oak tree

"I can see why this is your favorite place…it's really peaceful…" Harry said, placing his hands in his pocket

"Yeah and when I have problems I always come here to think….it's really surprising how much it barely changed…after all these years…"

"No matter how the years end…I want you to know I'll always be here for you Mione…" he said reaching for her hand

He held her hand; she didn't mind at all, she didn't make such a big deal like she did before, her cheeks turned red like it did before, how her stomach did flip flops as he did

Only he could make her stomach do that, after that they sat there quietly,

"We better go back before my mum panics…" Hermione suggested, pulling away from his hand

When they got home, Mr and Mrs. Granger were as busy as ever, cooking and cleaning the whole house,

"Mum, Dad, what's with all the preparations?" Hermione asked, coming through the front door with Harry by her side,

"Mione Dear! Good your home!" Mrs. Granger started saying, storming from the kitchen like something big was about to happen,

"Mum, slow down will yah?" Hermione said, trying to calm her mother,

She took a deep breath before speaking,

"Today, your aunt Faye and Uncle Fred is coming from Switzerland!" Mrs. Granger said excitedly,

Like every Christmas, before she started attending at Hogwarts her Aunt Faye and Uncle Fred would always come to spend Christmas with them,

"Okay mum, just calm down okay? I'll help you as soon as I get changed…" Hermione said, signaling Harry to come with her,

Going up stairs, when they arrived at where Harry was staying,

"Okay Harry…my Aunt Faye and Uncle Fred are coming to visit…its really important to my mum that we make a good impression…"she said like she was talking in a lecture,

"Okay…so, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked, playing with his fingers as he sat on the bed side,

"Wait here!" Hermione said, thinking of an idea, going out the room,

Harry waited for her to return, he too wanted to make a good impression, they were her relatives, and he wanted to make himself look good to them and her as well,

"Here! Wear this…it's my dad's old tux!" Hermione said, throwing a tuxedo covered with plastic on top of his bed just next to him,

He only starred at it, and nodded,

"See you downstairs in 10 minutes!" she said, closing the door, heading to her own room,

Once again she was rushing to get prepared, she wore a pink sun dress, and her mother always made her wear 'pink' and that was a total mystery to her,

Even when she despised the color, she wore it, to please her parents, what choice do I have? If that makes them happy then what the heck! She said to herself,

Starring at herself in front of the mirror, putting on a bit of make up to go with it,

When she was ready, she went downstairs to help her mother with the cooking, but when she got down,

Harry was already there, looking as handsome as ever in her dad's old tux! She couldn't stop starring at him,

Every step she took down the stairs made Harry look at her the same way,

God, she's so beautiful, Harry thought to himself

They couldn't stop looking at each other, before Mr. Granger came,

"Oh! Harry! You so look good in my tux! Too bad Hermione couldn't be a boy!" he said jokingly, as he looked at Harry head to toe,

"Thanks Mr. Granger…its not half bad…" Harry said putting his hands in his pocket,

"Dad!" Hermione said, finally able to come all the way down, snuggling him, like she always did when she was younger,

"I love you my bear cub…how much you've grown up to be such a lovely young lady" Mr. Granger said, kissing her forehead,

"I love you too daddy…I will always be your bear cub no matter how old I get"

"Well, better go help your mum with the duck…" Mr. Granger said, trying his best not to cry,

"You're really close with your dad…" Harry said, starring at her,

"You have no idea…" Hermione said, chuckling a bit, when they heard the door bell ring,

Hermione went to see who it was,

"Mione! Is that you?" her Aunt Faye said giving her a tight hug,

"My, my, how much you've grown…" her Uncle Fred added, giving her a hug as well,

"Auntie Faye! Uncle Fred! I've missed you both so much!" she said thrilled, seeing some of her relatives once again,

"Mum and dad are in the kitchen, why don't you two go in ahead?" Hermione suggested,

They disappeared into the kitchen; they could hear their excitement all the way there,

"Cousin Hermione!" a little brown haired girl yelled, running towards her, hugging her legs,

"Heather!" Hermione said, placing the girl in her arms, hugging her tightly,

"Who's that?" Heather asked, pointing to Harry,

"Uhm, sugar plum, this is Harry, a very close friend…" she said, coming closer to Harry,

"Friend? I thought he was your prince? Like you always told me…" Heather said, coming closer to Harry,

"Sugar plum…those were just stories…made up…" Hermione said, trying to get out of the situation,

"What do you mean prince?" Harry asked the little girl, kneeling to see her face clearly,

"Cousin Hermione always told me stories…stories about you…" she whispered in his ear,

"Oh? Really? Tell me more…" Harry said, with a smile on his face,

Looking at Hermione, who had no clue, what they were talking about,

"Sugar plum, go in the kitchen and greet everyone there okay?" Hermione said sweetly,

Harry nodded at her, "Go, we'll talk later…"

"Okay!" Heather said, bouncing her way in the kitchen,

"She likes you…let me tell you it isn't easy to convince her to like just anyone" Hermione said, with a laugh,

"What can I say? I love kids…"

"Yeah, I can see that…we better follow them in the kitchen, Hermione said pointing to the kitchen,

* * *

Like I said I only made up some of Hermione's relatives...to make the story more well...interesting somewhat...wanna sneak peek in the upcoming Chapter?...Here it is!

**Chapter 27: Convention, Hermione's parents decide to go to a dental convention with her Aunt Faye and Uncle Fred, Leaving her, Heather and Harry to spend Christmas on their own!...Oh, oh, what plans does Harry have to impress Hermione? will it lead to a Merry Christmas or just a Christmas disaster?**


	27. Chapter 27: Convention

**Chapter 27: Convention**

When they arrived at the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were busy chatting with Hermione's Aunt Faye and Uncle Fred,

Trying to talk about their whole trip, while Heather was busy trying to get her mother's attention,

"Heather darling! Please…your Aunt and I are trying to have a conversation…" Hermione's Aunt Faye said a bit annoyed,

Noticing Hermione and Harry walk in the kitchen together, sitting next to each other,

"Oh! Mione! How much you've grown to be such a lovely young woman!" Her Aunt Faye shouted coming close to her,

Giving her another of her tight hugs like she did before,

"To my excitement of getting here I didn't notice you had another guest..." Her Aunt Faye added a bit sheepishly looking at Harry,

Who seemed too nervous to answer right away,

"Me neither…and who is this young man? Your boyfriend?" Her Uncle Fred asked curiously,

Before He or Hermione could answer, Mrs. Granger introduced Harry herself,

Explaining everything there is about him,

"Harry's really a wonderful young lad!" Mr. Granger added winking at Hermione and Harry,

Making Hermione want to giggle but held it in, trying to look mad instead,

But that didn't stop Harry from laughing himself,

"Thanks Mr. Granger…" he said with a grin,

"Yes indeed…he's staying with us during his and Hermione's Christmas break…" Mrs. Granger added heading to the counter to get some tea,

"Hmmmm…interesting…so he isn't your boyfriend?" her Aunt Faye said with a smile on her face,

"Of course not…were just great, close friends…that's all…" Hermione added quickly, hoping to convince them that Harry wasn't her boyfriend,

"Wouldn't they make a cute couple tough?" Mrs. Granger added, placing a tray on the table,

"Yes! They certainly would!" Aunt Faye replied back with a wink,

Making Mr. Granger and her Uncle Fred want to laugh, but just agreed to their wives instead,

"Mum! Auntie Faye!" Hermione yelled a bit ashamed, turning red as a tomato like she always did,

While Harry simply smiled, helping her pour the tea into the cups, handing them one by one

"Since there's no way Mione would be lonely all by herself this Christmas why not go with us to a convention?" Aunt Faye said,

Finally changing the subject, besides Hermione and Harry looking cute together as a couple, blowing her cup before taking a sip,

"We possibly can't…it's been such a long time since Mione's been home…and…"

Mrs. Granger tried to explain but got tongue tied,

"Oh mum….I appreciate you want to be there with me this Christmas…but it would be okay if you went with Aunt Faye and Uncle Fred…really…" Hermione interrupted,

Suddenly holding Harry's hand, she just got so nervous she didn't know what she was practically doing,

But despite the fact that she felt nervous and ashamed at the moment, she still felt the wondrous feeling of being able to hold Harry's hand,

Harry, on the other hand pretended to get a bit conscious of Hermione holding his hand but really enjoyed the moment,

He almost couldn't hold his joy; he bit his lip instead so he wouldn't end up shouting for joy,

"Are you sure Mione? I mean we can just go the next year…" her mother tried saying, sipping her own cup as well,

"Yes mum, I'm definitely sure! Besides! I got Harry to keep me company…" Hermione said with a smile trying to convince her parents to go,

Harry couldn't help but put a grin on his face, feeling overjoyed inside,

Yes! This could be my chance to finally be alone with Hermione! Tell her everything I feel….Harry thought to himself, smiling to himself,

"Yeah! Your daughter's a grown lady! She can practically take care of herself…and Mione…" her Aunt Faye started saying, trying to find the best way to ask her something,

"Hmmmm?" Hermione simply replied, gripping Harry's hand even tighter than before,

"Would you mind taking care of Heather while we go to the convention as well? We couldn't find a baby sitter at such short notice…" her Aunt Faye asked,

Hoping to get a 'yes' from her niece,

"Sure…Harry and I would be delighted to watch my sugar plum cousin Heather!" Hermione giggled, waving at Heather to come to her,

"Wonderful! Thank you Mione! I knew we could always count on you…" Aunt Faye said, holding her hand,

Yeah…Wonderful, so much for my chance if her cousin Heather's around…Harry sighed to himself,

Watching Hermione cuddling Heather, tickling her with her fingers,

But if Mione I get to be with Mione and only Heather alone for the whole Christmas break, then it was all good somehow, he added, smiling at the sight of both of them,

* * *

Sorry if this chapter's a bit short...Still working on the next upcoming chapter's so keep reading!...Oh! and thanks for the reviews so far...best wishes to the readers of the story!


End file.
